Once Upon A December
by Kazie Solo
Summary: Year 2020. Ming Wu's takeover of the GFA at Gina Firestone's death transformed Gear Fighting into a game far deadlier than anyone could have ever imagined. Kouya and his friends chose not to interfere... until one of them had to pay.
1. Neo Garuda Phoenix?

****

Author's Notes: I know I should be writing one fic at a time for efficiency, but I've never adapted that to my fanfic-writing life, so here I am with yet another fic. I must warn all of you, though, that the concept of this fic is quite bizarre --- no wait, it _is_ bizarre! --- as I totally let my weird imagination fly away. And by the way, this fic takes place _eight_ years after the series.

****

Dedication: To the members of the Crush Gear Community, most especially our Kyousuke, or GM, as she is also called, who started out as my 'best friend' by name to someone I really consider as such. You just don't know how much happier a person you made me. Wabshu! XD

---

****

Prologue

"You'll _never_ be able to defeat me!" the Gear Fighter screamed loudly to surpass the roar of the exhilarated crowd, fire blazing in her fierce blue-violet eyes at a terrifying intensity. With a sweeping motion, she ordered her Gear to prepare itself for its deadliest special attack --- a technique so effective, she never suffered defeat ever since the beginning of the Asian Cup.

Instead of using her real name, the spectators and the other Gear Fighting enthusiasts called her the _Wild Flower_, the beautiful maiden of the Japanese Crush Gear arena, for she was attractive just as she was deadly. Armed with one of the most sophisticated Gears ever created in the world, she rose from the shadows of defeat to the pedestal of prestige and victory in the Gear Fighting world. She was fairly tall and well built for a female, wearing almost always a sleeveless sweatshirt and jogging pants the color of coal. Her long brown hair was whipped in a large braid that swung past her hips, and keeping her bangs away from her eyes was a bandanna that was of the same shade as that of her clothes.

She chuckled softly. "It's time to end this pathetic battle, my friend," she whispered in a barely audible voice, before she averted her gaze to the arena and the Gears that were clashing inside it, an odd gleam leaking through her glassy eyes. Sparing a glance at her opponent --- a young Singaporean lad who had innocent, big, brown eyes that reminded her of an old friend, a former Gear Fighter --- she realized that he was actually trembling in fright, and that made her smile widen even more. It was the perfect way to wrap up the quarterfinals, and she was only a few seconds away from bringing her team to the next level of the competition.

Raising her hand, she yelled, "_Neo Garuda Phoenix!_ Shining Sword Breaker!"

She descended from the arena and walked back to her teammates, but her feet barely touched the ground when they came running to her side with huge grins on their faces. She held out her hand to stop them from doing anything drastic like hugging her, however; she wasn't in the mood to jump around in joy just yet. "Great job, everyone," she complimented, smiling at the three young Gear Fighters who were looking up at her in admiration, amazement and awe. Her expression then turned serious, however. "But we must not let our victory get into our heads. We must never let our guard down. We still have two more stages to conquer."

The other three nodded enthusiastically as they followed their leader towards the exit, not even waiting for the announcement regarding the semi-final round. Their opponents, on the other hand, were huddled together at the other end of the large stadium, holding what was left of their Gears --- which weren't very much, except for a few small pieces of metal, plastic and rubber. It was evident in their faces that they were devastated not only because they had just been eliminated from the tournament, but because their valued Gears had just been destroyed mercilessly by the Japanese team they fought against.

Kaoru Hanano, however, wasn't disturbed even the slightest. She continued to make her way out of the noisy stadium casually with her companions, and she did not even flinch when the leader of the team Eclipse from Singapore, Kramer Nguyen, spat a couple of curses directed towards her. Her goal was to lead the Tobita Club to victory in the Asian Cup, cost what it may --- because she would then earn the ticket to the World Cup, and attain the revenge she had long been planning for. _I'm almost there, Kouya,_ she thought as she stopped on her tracks and closed her eyes, clamping one hand into a fist and holding her Gear, the _Neo Garuda Phoenix,_ close to her chest with the other. Then, out loud, she finished in a cold, determined tone, "They'll pay for what they did."


	2. Homework, Gear Fighting and Lan Fan

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update everyone, I actually didn't know what to write for this chapter. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, and my apologies for the insanity of this fic. ^^; Oh, and for those who don't know (I don't think there's anyone who doesn't, though), Si Xing Hu Tuan is the real name of the Four-Stars Team. Kyousuke/Lan! Whee! =P

Thanks to my 'best friend' Kyousuke for helping me out with the ages and grade levels. Get well soon, okies? ^_^

---

**One**

A sleek black sportscar zigzagged its way through the busy streets of Tokyo, its destination the renowned university at its urban center that was a few good meters away. Driving it was a twenty-two-year-old young man of muscular build, with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, who continued to fidget with his cigarette with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. "Don't worry, Jin, you're not going to be late for your class," he assured coolly, pausing to yell at a fellow driver whose car was blocking the driveway and to push away the stray strands of hair that fell over his eyes. He then grinned crookedly, exposing two rows of yellow teeth. "Besides, if ever you will be, I can always talk to the Dean of your college and use a little… you know, authority from above to keep you out of trouble."

"That's not what I'm worried about," his companion, a tall and lean nineteen-year-old student of the university, answered as he leaned back against the passenger seat. He wore a white sweatshirt and a pair of pants the shade of ash that gave him a casual look, and the elliptically shaped eyeglasses that framed his ebony-colored eyes and his rather tousled black hair added to the finishing touches. Nobody could identify --- at one sudden glance, that is --- that the young man at the passenger's side of the vehicle was actually Kyousuke Jin, former Gear Master and head mechanic of the Tobita Club. "Tell me, Rietsu, do you think that something _big_ is going to happen at the World Cup?"

"What are you suspicious about?"

"Practically everything. The new rules concerning the participants, most especially. I mean, I never thought there'd be an organization crazy enough to permit reshuffling of players for different tournaments, yet that's what we're seeing now with the GFA. What if the Manganji Dream Team has three other members on reserve, just for the World Cup, armed with Gears more powerful than the ones Midou and the Shinomiya twins are using? What if Euro-Griffon would bring in Harry Gamble all of a sudden, just because he registered himself as part of the team before the World Cup began?" Kyousuke reasoned out, before he let out a sigh. "Look, I know my assumptions are far-fetched, but I can't help but feel this way. I don't understand why things are going the way they are going now; I even have no idea what got into Wang Hu to bring the Si Xing Hu Tuan back, when he promised Kouya four years ago that they'll stay out of Gear Fighting from that point on."

Honoo Rietsu only shook his head as he shifted his car's gear and stepped on the accelerator. "Change is inevitable, Jin. Things change. People change. Guess that's just the simple explanation behind this ruckus." He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he guided the vehicle towards the narrow driveway of Tokyo University, before he finished in a whisper, "But you know, you're right. Something's bound to happen at the World Cup --- something _big_. And I believe that's exactly the reason why the Boss wants you to be there."

"Hey, Kuroudo! Finished your homework in Math yet? How'd you do Problem 3.2? Can I see it?"

The blond had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as soon as the question was asked, making a somewhat exasperated sigh leave him instead. _I run through two flights of stairs just to get here on time, and all they ever think about is copying my homework. They don't even let me catch my breath,_ Kuroudo Marume thought with a tinge of annoyance, his blue-green eyes narrowing considerably as he put his bag down on his seat. He then sank down on the wooden chair he was assigned to occupy and leaned back, trying to regain the strength he had lost from the record-breaking sprint to Room 348. "Give me a minute, Shouka," he said before his classmate could ask about his homework again, extending his hand in a gesture that implied that she wait.

She nodded in reply, but upon seeing another newcomer, she decided that she wouldn't wait anymore. "Oh, never mind, Kuroudo, thanks anyway," the pigtailed young woman who did not look like a college student because of her rather childish demeanor blurted out, before she sprinted towards the door at the back part of the room and called out, "Hey, Kyousuke! How in the world did you do Problem 3.2? Come on, let me copy, will you?"

"But Shouka," Kyousuke protested, "I didn't do my homework yet!"

"Oh what is it with you people?!" she snapped angrily, folding her arms in front of her chest and tilting her head up high in an arrogant manner. She then stomped back to her place and sat down with a _'hmph'_, her unfinished homework on her desk with a pencil on top of it.

Sighing at his classmate's immaturity with regards to such trivial matters, Kyousuke took his place beside his best friend, but before the latter could greet him like he always did, he quickly said, "I was serious about not doing my homework." He fixed his glasses and turned to look at Kuroudo with a worried look on his features, his lips pressed into a thin line. But the next thing he knew, a piece of paper with the name _Kuroudo Marume_ neatly scribbled on the upper left corner --- and answers filling the rest of it, even the back page --- was handed to him by his seatmate. Disbelief first filled him, but it was immediately whisked away by the huge grin that appeared on his face. "Thanks so much, Kuroudo! I promise I'll---"

The other smirked. "_Good morning_, Kyousuke."

Kyousuke laughed, punching his companion playfully on the arm, before he took his pen and began copying the answers to the task they were asked to do. He wasn't even halfway through writing his name, however, when another classmate ran inside their room and exclaimed excitedly, "Aren't you guys going to watch? It's starting! Come on!" When nobody reacted, as they were all busy copying each other's homework in Math, she slapped the door forcefully with her free hand. "Hey hey hey! Asian Cup semi-finals, hello? Si Xing Hu Tuan VS Manganji Dream Team? Aren't you guys interested? Geez, even our teacher's down there, watching!"

_That_ statement made the students jump out of their seats and scurry out of the classroom, hurrying towards the university cafeteria to witness the matches that were going to determine which of the two teams would compete against the Tobita Club for the title of Asian Cup Champions. The spectacled former Gear Master of the Tobita Club, to everyone's surprise except for Kuroudo, was one of those who left the room first, immediately forgetting that he had to finish copying his best friend's homework. "It's Lan Fan's fight!" he told Kuroudo enthusiastically, pulling the blond young man with one hand and stuffing the papers he had been holding into his bag with the other. "Come on, hurry!"


	3. Hello, Doctor Kouya Marino!

**Author's Notes: **I finally got rid of Writer's Block for this fic! *victory sign* Anyway, here's the next chapter… I'm sorry if the pace is too slow for your taste, I'm still in the process of building the atmosphere and all. Thanks minna! 

---

**Two**

"Excuse me, coming through… ack! I'm sorry!" a brunette clad in a white-colored uniform squawked as he bumped into Kuroudo Marume and Kyousuke Jin, who were on their way to the university cafeteria to watch the semi-final matches in the Asian Cup. He was a handsome nineteen year old of average height and build, with twinkling brown eyes that matched the color of his neatly combed hair --- and a stack of thick books in his arms that all toppled down upon impact. Quickly, he bent down to pick them up, the two older students watching him with mischievous smiles on their faces. "I'm really sorry, I-I was just on my way to the library, w-we have a Biology exam today and I haven't finished reading p-page 256---"

He was cut off by the second years' laughter, and their taunting voices made anger brew inside of him. How dare they act as such, when they should've apologized! After picking up the last book that lay open on the concrete floor, he got up, drew himself to full height in preparation for the scolding he was about to give, when he recognized who he had bumped into. The scowl that tainted his slightly tanned features immediately flipped upside-down into a lopsided grin that he had been known to sport years back.

Kyousuke could not help but tease their former team leader even more. After all, he had changed so much from the time when all they thought and could think about was Gear Fighting. "Well it's about time you lifted your eyes off those books, _Dr. Marino_," he commented with a smirk, his eyeglasses reflecting off some of the light that streaked through the large trees that gave shade to the walkway. "Give yourself a break. Stress can kill, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Kouya Marino replied wryly, his mind not on their conversation but rather on how he could get his revenge on their former Gear Master. His eyes then caught sight of the pieces of paper that were sticking out of the other young man's bag, and immediately, he put up a smirk of his own as he reached out and grabbed the genius' unfinished homework. "I can't believe it! You actually _copy_ your homework from someone else? I thought you were a prodigy, Kyousuke!"

Unfortunately, the battle had the ratio of 2:1, in favor of the second years. Kuroudo, who had been watching them with silent amusement, put his hands together and started applauding mockingly. "Bravo, bravo. Kouya learned a synonym to 'genius.' Let's give the boy a medal," the blond remarked with a sly smile, before he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, cool it. I was just kidding. Nice to see you again, Kouya."

The medical student only laughed. "You've been hanging out with Eddie lately, haven't you?" he asked with a knowing smile, causing the pair to laugh as well. He then handed the papers he had taken back to Kyousuke. "You better finish copying that. I heard that Wushido-sensei's now using homework as entry passes to his classes, after he found out that his Engineering students were fond of pass-it-on papers."

"That's not true! We're not like that!" Kyousuke protested, as he was an Engineering student himself, and that statement earned him a chuckle from his best friend. Knowing that he could not get away with such a comment, he quickly added, "Well… most are, but today's only the first time I copied someone else's homework!" He looked sideways at Kuroudo and glared so as to make him stop laughing. "Besides, it's not like the Commerce students don't do that, too. They're worse than we are, honestly speaking."

A loud cheer suddenly erupted from inside the cafeteria, and it was then when the young genius remembered what they were there for. "Hey, come on, let's go inside! I don't wanna miss Lan Fan's battle!" he exclaimed, once again hastily putting the papers inside his bag and in turn swinging it over his shoulder, and then he sprinted towards the cafeteria, leaving his former teammates behind.

Kuroudo raised an eyebrow upon noticing that Kouya wasn't moving at all. "Aren't you going to watch?"

"I have to study," the younger student replied in an unusually cold voice as he began to walk away from the flaxen-haired youth. He had only taken a few steps when he came to a halt, his back turned against the other who was watching his every move intently. There was a strange gleam in his deep brown eyes, and the former captain of the Tobita Club knew that Kuroudo was aware of what was going on inside of him. "I told you that I'm not interested in Gear Fighting anymore. Please don't bring that topic up again."

"Not nervous, are you?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not. And I doubt you can give me a good reason to be," Lan Fan retorted, smiling at her opponent from the Manganji Dream Team --- the other half of the Shinomiya twins, Rin. The said Gear Fighter looked beautiful in the traditional red-and-black Manganji-style garb she had put on, but the Chinese female looked even more striking than her, and even more beautiful than Lan Fan herself used to be. The years had obviously been good to her, and it seemed almost as if that she did not go through any change aside from physical ones.

But that was simply an _almost_, for along with physical changes came emotional ones. She appeared as tough and as strong as she always was, yes, but her teammates knew that she had softened considerably. And they, too, knew how much stronger her love for the former Gear Master of the Tobita Club, Kyousuke Jin, grew through the years. From a seemingly one-sided relationship emerged one of mutual understanding, and with the two people she cared for the most supporting her at every endeavor --- she and Kyousuke had been exchanging letters non-stop, and they were both very excited that they would be schoolmates by the next term --- she was confident in everything that she did.

_Just watch me win this, Kyousuke,_ she thought with a smirk, knowing that there was no way he would miss her battles even if he had withdrawn his support from the GFA and Gear Fighting itself, along with his teammates. She then dropped to her initial stance, shifting her focus to the situation at hand. "Prepare to lose, Rin Shinomiya!"


	4. A God's Request

**Author's Notes: **Before I continue I would like to apologize for all the mistakes I made in the previous chapters. In the first chapter, I wrote that Kyousuke is 20 years old, but actually he's still 19, since his birthday is still on October, and these first few chapters take place late August to early September. Second, in the previous chapter, I wrote that Lan's opponent is Rai --- gomen, but the female twin is actually _Rin_; I got things mixed up back there. But don't worry, I fixed them already.

And I still haven't decided on Jirou's course even though I already have a couple of possible ones in mind; got suggestions? I'd love to hear them. Thank you so much for being so patient, everyone… and now, back to the story! This chapter is almost twice as long as the others, so enjoy yourselves. XD

---

**Three**

An audible groan escaped Kouya Marino's lips as he lifted his chocolate-colored eyes from his Biology textbook, which had at least 800 pages all packed with words and scientific explanations. The specific two pages he had been staring at did not only have bright neon yellow marks brought about by his precious highlighter, there were writings at the edges in small red-hued fonts by the owner himself. "I'll never be a doctor at this rate I'm going," he muttered with a sigh, burying his head into his hands for a few seconds to calm himself down. Memorizing details had never been his forte, and the fact that he had to remember more than fifty terms for their upcoming exam --- which he was going to take in less than an hour --- was utterly frustrating.

But even greater than his frustration was his willpower, and so a few seconds after taking a break from the agonizing activity, he picked up his pen and turned to the next page of his book. He fidgeted with it like a baton as he skimmed through the dizzying paragraphs that were before him, closing his eyes once in a while to absorb the information, but he was forced to stop his review when a stubby first-year came up to him.

"Why in the world are you here in the _library_, Marino? I know we have an exam, I know the coverage is a total bummer, but the Asian Cup semi-finals is going on right now! Everyone's practically in the cafeteria, watching! Aren't you going to check it out?"

Kouya had to exert a lot of effort to stop his anger from showing on his slightly tanned face, but even so, he could not stop his hands from clenching into fists as his sides. "Well," he began in a controlled voice, pursing his lips together to think of some way to drive his classmate off, "let's just say that I procrastinated. I know I should've studied over the weekend, but no, I chose to sleep instead. Now I'm going to be dead if I flunk this exam, and so I'd rather miss watching the battles than get a scolding."

And then to make his explanation more believable, he added while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Besides, I'm rooting for the Tobita Club. Even though I've withdrawn from Gear Fighting, my heart still lies there. The Manganji Dream Team and the Si Xing Hu Tuan will always be rival teams to me." He then shifted to a more comfortable position and moved the book he was reading closer towards him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish reviewing."

His attempt to dismiss the youngster definitely worked; the other medical student nodded and left him on his own almost immediately. As the rather bulky teenager disappeared into the library's exit, however, the former captain of the Tobita Club could not help but let out a heavy sigh. "Kouya, Kouya," he chided himself, shaking his head. "When are you going to stop pretending that you're fine with all this Gear Fighting gibberish?"

"Actually, you're asking yourself the wrong question. I believe what you really have to ask yourself is,when are you going to stop pretending that you don't want to do anything about this Gear Fighting gibberish?"

"I _certainly _don't want to be involved---" Kouya interjected angrily, rising up from his seat to confront the person who just regarded him, and he immediately stopped short, his brown eyes widening considerably. Standing in front of the former Tobita Club captain, looking very casual just as he always had been, was none other than the renowned Gear God himself, whose identity still remained unknown to majority of the Gear Fighting populace. "Sean?"

"Hello, Kouya. Sorry to disturb you at such a time, but we need to talk." The smile on his flaxen, American features did not disappear as he took a step towards the young medical student, but his voice dropped drastically in volume, almost as if the matter they were going to talk about was top-secret. "Somewhere private, if I may add."

"This is about Gear Fighting again, isn't it?" the younger of the two men asked as soon as he sat down on the bleachers by the university swimming pool, a semi-irritated look on his somber features. Kouya surely brought Sean to the right place; there was nobody else in the area except them, and the cafeteria was a good distance away that the cheers and screams from the excited spectators were almost inaudible.

The other chose to remain on his feet, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched Kouya put his books and notebooks away in silence for a few seconds. When he was certain that the former World Champion's attention was on him, he started walking towards the pool in his attempt to make the conversation as informal-looking as possible. After all, he did not want to arouse suspicion, considering the fact that the GFA practically had cronies everywhere.

"Your decision to drop out four years ago shocked the entire Gear Fighting world with much intensity, but the results of your actions were just as unexpected as your choice in the first place. Instead of cooperating with your act of defiance, stepping down to stand firm on your principles and beliefs, those who looked up to you and supported you did the opposite. They chose to fight back in revenge instead."

"So it's my fault why all this is happening, and by going back to the arena I can put an end to all this hogwash? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Sean stopped and turned to look at the young man who just challenged him. His expression remained calm and collected, but his gaze noticeably hardened. He was, after all, talking to one of the most stubborn Gear Fighters ever born in the world, who grew up to be almost as stubborn as he used to be. "Yes and no," he answered coolly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It was not your fault that things took such a turn, but I believe you need to do something more than what you did. You need to fight --- and I mean it literally."

The Japanese teenager shook his head. "What for, Sean? What good would it do? My return to Gear Fighting won't change the rules. My return to Gear Fighting won't restore the sport to its normal, uncorrupted state---"

"But it will open the eyes of many, even perhaps of those who aren't on our side. I know how good you are at this, Kouya. I've seen you battle and win, not just your battles, but the hearts of your opponents as well. I saw you change Wang Hu. I saw you change Carlos Williams. I saw you change Takeshi Manganji." Then, the American looked back into the open, his blue eyes resting on the calm waters of the swimming pool, his thoughts wandering off once again in his attempt to take a short trip back into the past. "I created the first Crush Gear to bind people together, to give rise to new and strong relationships. I wanted to break down the barriers we humans have built everywhere, shutting away those who are not of our kind, those who are not of our race. I wanted to provide another way of enjoying the company of others, the company of _friends_, while learning new things at the same time."

His eyelids fell shut. "But what has the GFA done? Their selfishness and ambitiousness exposed the participants to unnecessary violence, gave rise to individuals who only care about winning --- no, _conquering_," he corrected himself with a bitter tone in his voice, "no matter what the cost, whether that be losing friends or losing their humanity. They corrupted the innocent and abused the weak, and above all, they brought about destruction on the Gear Fighters themselves. They did not only establish rules that made Gear demolition unavoidable; they created rules that shattered relationships, whether that be with the player's self or with others."

Even with his eyes closed, Sean knew that the person he was talking to flinched in reaction to what he had just said, but he was not aware by how much. When he finally opened his eyes to check on the younger man's reaction, he was surprised to see that Kouya was up and about on his feet, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his books stacked on his arms, ready to leave. On the nineteen-year-old's face was a scowl, something that he did not expect to receive from the person who had been somewhat like a brother to him at one point in time.

"You came all the way to Japan to render that speech to me? You better try your luck with my teammates; I don't want your efforts to be in vain." He gestured off-handedly towards the door that served as the area's exit point. "I ran into Kyousuke and Kuroudo on the way to the library, and if you're lucky you might catch them in the cafeteria. Jirou's having a class right now, but I bet you'll find him in the baseball field in half an hour or so." He then forced a smile, bowed slightly in farewell, and turned around to leave the Gear God on his own.

"Think about it, Kouya," the older man said softly, allowing the morning breeze to carry his soothing voice towards the departing Gear Fighter, not moving from his spot at all. He was confident that there was no need for him to run after the teenager just yet. "How many of your Gear Fighting friends are fighting the good fight now? Kaoru surely isn't; revenge is all that's in her mind, to the extent that she fashioned her Gear after the very one you owned, the very one you lost. And how about Wang Hu? Carlos?"

Kouya had stopped by then, a few meters from where he last stood.

And then, Sean rendered the final blow. "_Takeshi?_"

_That _touched the sensitive string in Kouya that the Gear God intended to, and his sudden, violent reaction was the evidence to that fact. "Stop it!" he cried out in a half-yell, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his eyes squeezed shut. He then shook his head furiously, the gesture intended more for himself rather than for Sean, and in a shaky voice, he muttered, "This is stupid…"

With that, the medical student walked off in short, quick steps, leaving the visitor entirely on his own. As Sean intently watched him disappear into the crowd that passed by the pool area, however, he could not help but allow a smile to leak through. Things were going pretty much as planned, and the game had only just begun. 


	5. Kaoru Hanano, Tobita Club Captain

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for not updating, everyone, I've had a very hectic and busy week. We had our pre-final exams, and tons of homework. *groans* Well anyway, before I proceed with the chapter, I would just like to say that since I suck at Gear Fights, I'll only be writing in detail those that are really important to the story. I hope you understand. ^^

---

**Four**

The _Neo Garuda Phoenix _in her hand, Kaoru Hanano sat down in front of the television screen in the Tobita Club's assigned waiting room, put the silver-and-blue-hulled machine aside and waited for the battle between the two females to be finished. She, however, secretly rooted for Lan Fan, not only because they had been friends in the past, but also because she wanted to see Wang Hu battle Takeshi Manganji, which would only be possible if the Chinese female would give them victory. The Manganji Dream Team had already won once, when Ma Liang fought against Rai Shinomiya, while the battle between Li Chun and Dan Midou ended in a draw.

Lan Fan's victory would then call for a tiebreaker, and give the _Wild Flower _the chance to study her rival's tactics. Just like Kouya Marino who led the Tobita Club before her, she and Takeshi had developed a rivalry that took things to a personal level. It wasn't nice, as things had gone rougher between them ever since that day they silently recognized each other as rivaling Gear Fighters, but she somehow liked the challenge she had to put up with.

The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Lilika Tobita, their club owner, was playing both sides of the game.

The door suddenly flew open, and the youngest member of her semi-legendary Gear Fighting team --- 14-year-old Kage Shinjou, armed with the _Bit Thirty-Two _--- slid in, interrupting her politely. As she listened to how the other talked on about the information he acquired about their probable opponent in the Asian Cup finals, like the modifications Takeshi had made on his _Gaiki_, she could not help but feel a sense of longing brew from inside her heart. Kage reminded her too much of Kyousuke Jin, their former head mechanic. He was no genius, thus he did not earn the title of Gear Master unlike the other, but he had the diligence to tinker with their machines any time of the day, and with computers, for that matter.

"I see," Kaoru muttered thoughtfully as soon as Kage finished reporting, nodding in affirmation as she did so. She then smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll just leave that to my instincts. Now, about the upcoming battles, have you three agreed on who will sit back and relax? As much as I'd love to let you three take the floor, Manganji and I have a score to settle. Unless, of course, one of you will intend to lose on purpose just so the other can fight."

"No need for us to discuss that matter, Hanano-san. I volunteer."

"To lose on purpose?"

"No. To sit back and relax. Well, not exactly relax; to sit back and keep your Gears in check, rather." He then smirked, his green eyes gleaming mischievously, which made the captain's heart wrench painfully once again. She'd recognize that complacent and semi-arrogant look from anywhere; she just wished she would be able to see the real one with her own eyes once more.

Loud voices then interrupted their conversation; the other two members of the Tobita Club were obviously on their way to pay their captain a visit. And in no time, the remaining Gear Fighters approached Kaoru while still bickering about whose Gear was more superior. Despite the frequent arguments of Yashiro Masatada and Aira Nikazuki --- arguments that surface even from the most trivial matters like slight conflicts of interest --- they were a formidable team in the Gear Fighting arena. And that was something the Tobita Club team captain did not take for granted.

The female had put her hand on her hips. "_I'm_ fighting, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. So you better stand aside, Yashiro," Aira, Kaoru's own protégé, insisted with a stubborn look on her tanned features. Not wanting to be rebuked, she quickly continued after taking in a little air, "Besides, we know for a fact that my Gear's better than yours. A _lot_ better than yours. It was specially designed by the---"

"That's enough talk, Aira. You may brag about your _Mist Glider _and your ability as a Gear Fighter when you reach the level of those who came before you," Kaoru interrupted, rising from her seat to face her comrades before crossing her arms in front of her chest authoritatively. She was aware that she used to be a happy, smiling girl despite her bossy and somewhat fiery attitude, but in the past few years she had developed the latter more than she intended to. And she was falling into that character once again. Not breaking eye contact with her novice, she then added with a stern look, "Kuroudo Marume, specifically."

"But Kaoru-san," she whined in protest, "before he even joined the Tobita Club, he already had a 43-5 record!"

"That's my point. We can count the battles he had lost with our fingers, and we can do the same with the battles you have _won_." Kaoru took a few moments to let the silence settle around them --- and to allow herself to keep her composure as the team captain intact. She knew she had just hurt the other deeply, as Aira was a prideful young woman, but it had to be done to impart a lesson, not only to her, but to the male members of the team as well. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't be calm about all this. I know you're all skilled Gear Fighters. I wouldn't have chosen you to be part of the team in the first place if you weren't, after all. But you --- _we_ --- are _not_ unbeatable. And our Gears are _not_ indestructible, despite all the upgrades and modifications we do almost before every battle."

Silence. And it was definitely not of the pleasant kind. Kaoru's sermon had upset them a lot more than she intended to, and surprisingly, it hurt her just as much as well. Soon, she found a memory she had been trying to lock up at the innermost depths of her self for almost four years floating towards the surface, exposing its ugly head to her subconscious line of sight. Not wanting her comrades to see her break down like a child, as she wanted to keep the degree of respect and authority she had managed to establish, she turned around and headed out of the room.

And as soon as door closed, however, her pace quickened considerably, and soon she was running away, not knowing where she wanted to go or why a grown-up like her was even doing so in the first place. All she knew was that it all began with Gear Fighting --- and so in Gear Fighting it must all end.


	6. History Begins to Repeat Itself

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long; I've been terribly busy with school, as the first semester is coming to an end. I'm trying to catch up with the cut-off grades for my major subjects, and studying for Math alone takes up a lot of my time. I hope you understand. *smiles* Anyway, I now bring you the next chapter. If you have any questions and/or suggestions, just let me know through your reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu!

---

**Five**

**_I believe you need to do something more than what you did. You need to fight, and I mean it literally._**

He stopped on his tracks, scanning the area with chocolate-colored eyes, and found himself at a crossroad. The road to his right would take him back to the university library, where he could study for the upcoming Biology exam he had been dreading for days and build up his chances of passing the subject. The road to his left, on the other hand, would take him to the university cafeteria, the one place he didn't want to go into at that moment --- the one place he _said _he didn't want to go into, rather.

He could hear the screams and the catcalls of the students as he approached the most crowded area at that moment, and he could not help but feel the hand of nostalgia brushing lightly against his cheek. As much as he disliked how the corrupt GFA officials had revolutionized Gear Fighting through the years that past, he could not deny the fact that his heart ached for the thrills and excitement brought about by every battle. Most especially those battles held against his friends who made every minute worth remembering.

Friends…

**_How many of your Gear Fighting friends are fighting the good fight now?_**

Kouya shook his head as he went on to the path he had chosen, trying to force Sean's words away but to no avail. After all, who truly were still fighting the good fight? When he dropped out of the Gear Fighting world four years back, taking his comrades with him, he shunned himself from everything that was connected to the sport, thus making him unaware of what had happened then. He sighed heavily as he remembered those dark days --- and as he remembered how immature he had acted.

_"Match Three Winner, Lan Fan!"_

A wave of murmurs rose from inside the cafeteria, and he suddenly found himself quickening his pace. He knew how good Lan Fan was, and he was sure that she had become even better than the last time he saw her battle, but what could've happened that made the audience react in such a way? Even though she was Chinese, she had a lot of supporters from the Japanese crowd, too.

He walked past one of his classmates, and he could not fail to notice how startled the other student was at the turn of events. "_That _was brutal," he told his companions who stood by his side. "I know that's just a chunk of metal parts, but you gotta admit that that was a freaky way of disintegrating someone else's Gear! Leaving it hanging at the rim of the arena with a single wheel, then crushing it from above? Not something I expected from her…"

That made the former captain of the Tobita Club grimace, and the more he did so when his deep brown eyes landed on the television screen. The commentator was giving a recap on what took place during the battle, and from where he was standing the viewers could see a pissed off Rin collecting the remaining pieces of her _Aotsuki_, the largest of which was the Gear's motor. So it was true, then; Gear destruction had become a way of life.

_"That was illegal!" _Rin's twin, Rai, yelled furiously as he stormed towards the panel of judges, his hands clamped to fists on his sides. His teammate Dan was following him closely with the same angry look on his face. The Gear Fighter's statement made all eyes whip towards their direction, including those who were viewing the semi-final battles just through a television set. After all, Gear destruction was no longer a no-no ever since Gina Firestone died; what then, was illegal with what Lan Fan did?

Dan quickly supported the protest. _"She's using a microchip! Check her Gear and see it for yourself!"_

The crowd immediately went wild, and it was then when Kouya realized how much he had missed. The last time he competed in a tournament, using a microchip was illegal; and so it apparently remained to be. "Guess there are some things that simply never change," he commented as he settled himself against one of the area's four walls, unable to find a place to sit down properly.

However, as soon as the truth sunk deep into his senses, he froze on the spot, his eyes widening considerably. Even from his distance he could clearly see the faces of his comrades, Kyousuke and Kuroudo --- and the indescribable expressions that appeared on them were similar to the one he was sporting. It was not because of the rules, as the two were updated with what was going on in the Gear Fighting world; rather, it was because of the fact that the words Rai and Dan said were almost exactly the very ones the two best of friends had spoken four years ago.

_"That's illegal!" a furious Kyousuke yelled as loud as he could to surpass the roaring crowd, running towards the judges to complain about what just happened in the match. He had only taken a step towards his destination when an equally pissed off Kuroudo followed his lead; the remaining members of their team, on the other hand, were standing behind their still-battling team captain for support. The match was definitely not going well for the Tobita Club. Kouya's invaluable _Garuda Phoenix _was almost torn into shreds by its enemy Gear's most recent attack; it was now wobbling around the arena with an almost-drained battery. _

_The blond-haired Gear Fighter's voice was just as loud as that of their Gear Master. "He's using a microchip!" he accused, pointing towards the captain of their opponent team as rage shone through his sapphire-hued eyes. He was aware of his weakness in terms of coping and accepting defeat, but this time, he was sure that he had all the right --- and that he was right --- to complain. He could not have possibly been mistaken; he had seen Kyousuke use a microchip numerous times that he knew how a Gear would sound with one. And he would do something about it while he still can. "Check his Gear and see it for yourself!"_

_The response they received came from the GFA Commissioner himself --- David Cechetti, Gina Firestone's husband --- in his usual calm, nonchalant tone. "We are terribly disappointed by your lack of trust towards the committee, Mr. Jin, Mr. Marume. I, for one, personally checked the Gears before today's battles began, and I assure you there is absolutely no hocus-pocus that is going on."_

_"How do you explain what happened, then?!" the spectacled Gear Master challenged with narrowed eyes. "How could it have_ _controlled the _Garuda Phoenix_'s course as if it was some sort of extension arm that could just be swerved around?! How could it have stopped the _Garuda Phoenix_'s movement from a great distance, without even attacking, and how could it have charged for it with such a precise route, almost as if it was at the exact point of intersection in a Cartesian plane?! How?!"_

_"You're the genius. You tell me."_

_Before any of the two could retort to David's mocking words, Kouya let out another scream, reverting their attention to the battle that was taking place. The _Garuda Phoenix _was close enough to its opponent to render a devastating blow even with a weak thrust, but surprisingly, all it did was wobble on the spot, as if an invisible hand was restraining it, preventing it from going any further._

_Kouya's adversary let out a laugh, loud enough for it to be heard all the way in the Tobita Club's corner of the stadium. "Allow me to show you the true meaning of victory, Kouya Marino. Don't worry, this is something worth remembering. Behold, my masterpiece! And I call it…" A cruel, sadistic grin leaked through. "**'The **_**Garuda Phoenix_'s Last Stand'_**_."_

A deafening scream snapped Kouya back to reality. It alarmed him for a few moments, but he calmed down as soon as he realized that the reason why the spectators --- the _girls_, specifically--- did so was because Takeshi had gone up the arena and was getting ready for his battle against Wang Hu. As the camera moved further back to get full-body shots of the two competing Gear Fighters, a chill ran down the spine of the former captain of the Tobita Club.

**_But what has the GFA done? Their selfishness and ambitiousness exposed the participants to unnecessary violence, gave rise to individuals who only care about winning --- no, _****conquering** **_--- no matter what the cost, whether that be losing friends or losing their humanity._**

"Wang Hu… Takeshi…" he whispered almost inaudibly, squeezing his brown eyes shut. "What have you become?"


	7. Yet Another Microchip Incident

**Author's Notes: **I know that Jirou hasn't appeared yet, but I promise you, he will in the next chapter. So for Jirou fans, don't worry, he _has_ a part in this piece. Also, I would once again like to apologize for the delay. As I mentioned, finals week is closing in, and so I have a lot of homework and a lot of studying to do. Anyway, here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy. ^^

---

**Six**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now have the final battle for our semi-final round! The winner's team shall advance to the finals and will compete against the Tobita Club! At the blue zone, we have the China Cup champion and Si Xing Hu Tuan captain, Wang Hu! And at the red zone, we have the defending World Cup champion and captain of the Manganji Dream Team, Takeshi Manganji!" the tournament announcer exclaimed spiritedly from the sidelines, making the spectators scream, cheer and shriek in the process. It was bound to be one of the most exciting matches in the Asian Cup, after all.

The two Gear Fighters had barely taken up their release stances, however, when David, the GFA Commissioner, stood up and yelled, "Stop!" All eyes then turned to look at him, and the look on his face was that of utter seriousness that it was enough to make both Takeshi and Wang Hu stand up straight and put their Gears down.

Calmly, he walked towards where the announcer was standing and took the microphone from the man's hand. "There's no need for this battle to continue," he told everyone in a low, grave voice, sweeping his gaze from the two competitors to the puzzled audience, before he raised his free hand and revealed a small piece of green-plated metal. "This has been found in the _Tiger Flare_, and we all know that it is illegal. Therefore, I declare the match of Rin Shinomiya and Lan Fan a tie --- and that automatically makes the Manganji Dream Team the victor. They shall compete against the Tobita Club tomorrow for the final round. Thank you."

There was a short, silent gap of a few seconds before the fans of the winning team burst into a fit of applause and cheers. Having been declared the victor, Takeshi turned around without saying a word to his opponent, descended from the arena, and left with his teammates, his head held up high and the ever-arrogant expression remaining on his tanned, handsome face.

Meanwhile, Lan Fan and the rest of the Si Xing Hu Tuan rushed to David in protest, the female Gear Fighter repeatedly shouting that she did not put a microchip inside her Gear, but rather, somebody else did. But the Commissioner refused to listen to them. Instead, he relayed to the group in a curt tone lined with finality that if they wanted to waste their chance to participate in the upcoming World Cup --- the third placer would still be able to, and that slot still had to be fought for before the finals with their team in the waiting list --- they should pack their bags and return to China.

Fueled by their desire to compete in the World Cup, they complained no more.

Kyousuke glared at his best friend with sharp, dark-hued eyes. "Are you telling me that you actually believe that crazy Cechetti?! That Lan Fan implanted a microchip inside the _Tiger Flare_?! Whose side are you on anyway?!" he snapped in an exasperated voice, accompanied by a disbelieving tone.

His flaxen-haired companion, however, only chuckled as he carefully folded his Math homework and tucked it inside one of his bag's pockets. "I don't mean it in the way you said," Kuroudo replied as they continued to walk from the cafeteria towards the gymnasium. He had Physical Education next, while the spectacled young man had to attend his Trigonometry class in the nearby Math building. "What I wanted to imply was that… well, you have that microchip history in you, and since you're her _boyfriend_---"

"I'm _not _her boyfriend!" He was blushing.

The older of the two could not help but laugh at that. "I'm your best friend, Kyousuke. So I should know," he countered with a knowing smile. Before the other could say any more, he said, "You better hurry or you'll be late. Your teacher might wonder where his best student had gone off to."

Still he glared. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Kuroudo, believe me," Kyousuke advised him in reply, but shortly after he said those words, the scowl on his face disappeared and was replaced by an equally playful and roguish grin. "Well, thanks for the homework again. I should do that more often to save myself the trouble. See ya!"

At that, Kyousuke ran off, joining the rest of the students who were on their way to the Math building as well. In only a matter of seconds he met up with some of his classmates, going through the energy-consuming trip to the fourth floor together. On the other hand, Kuroudo trudged on towards his destination, eager to slip into his comfortable _gi_ and start whacking his kendo sword around, when he heard his name being called. Instantly, he stopped and turned around to face the person who had been looking for him, thinking it was one of his many classmates, but found himself coming face-to-face with one of his teachers instead. 

"Please tell your classmates that lessons are cancelled for today. I have to attend a meeting with the other PE teachers to discuss and finalize everything about our upcoming Intramurals. We'll have our exam next meeting, but that's excluding what we discussed the last time. We haven't put that into practice, after all," Houki Ariyoshi, his PE teacher for three consecutive semesters, told him as soon as she got within range. She was a fairly short, lean woman who did not look like a warrior at all, but she was actually very skilled in kendo and was very good at teaching it. She was _very_ strict, especially in terms of discipline, but she, too, gave the highest grades.

"Yes, ma'am."

She handed him a piece of paper. "And please tell everyone that I will be requiring you to participate in the games. The try-outs for the various events for the Commerce department will begin tomorrow, so I want you and your classmates --- since you're all under the same department --- to sign up today. When you're finished, just leave it on my desk in the faculty room so I can submit it to the teacher in charge." After Kuroudo answered her with another affirmative, she thanked him, and with a smile, she added before leaving, "I hope to see you compete in the last event. You're superb at kendo, but there's something I believe you're better at. Go and make me proud."

As she disappeared into the opposite direction, Kuroudo could not help but wonder what she meant by her last words, so he lifted the document and took a closer look at what was written on it. The various sports were enumerated in no particular order, including kendo and chess, with blank spaces following them so the students who would want to try out can be counted beforehand. To satisfy his curiosity, he allowed his turquoise eyes to wander off towards the bottom part of the paper --- and they instantly flew wide open in shock.

The 'last event' his teacher meant was _Gear Fighting._


	8. And Here We Are Once Again

**Author's Notes: **A very happy birthday (belated, though!) to Hazel a.k.a. ice suzaku, one of my online sisters and Kaoru of the Crush Gear Community which I love so much --- and of course, I love you too! I was going to upload this yesterday as a little birthday present, since yesterday was your birthday proper, but I was unable to bring my disk to school, and I had to use a public computer to go online because I ran out of credits. Gomen nasai!

Well anyway, here's the new chapter. And so… the plot thickens! ^^

---

**Seven**

________ 28) What do you call a young fern?  
a. sporangia  
b. prothallus  
c. sporophyte

Kouya stared at the test item for a few minutes, the point of his pencil going from a to b to c and back again, the process repeating itself over and over as he was unable to decide which to choose among the three. _Of all times I have to suffer mental blackout, why now?! I've been studying for this exam for crying out loud, but the darn facts just won't come out! _he muttered to himself in exasperation before he sighed heavily and put his pencil down. He then glanced at the wall clock; thirty good minutes had passed, and yet he had answered so few.

"Mr. Marino," his teacher called out calmly from behind him as he took a look at his paper, his ebony eyes narrowing significantly. It was an easy test and most of the students were almost through with it, yet Kouya, who belonged to the above average percentage of the class, was having problems for some reason. "Are you aware that you've only managed to answer eleven out of the forty-five questions? It's been half an hour since we started this test."

"Mental block, sir," he answered helplessly. He just couldn't seem to recall anything else from what he had studied.

The older man pushed his eyeglasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what you're thinking about, Mr. Marino," he began seriously, his eyes fixed on his student, "but whatever it is, I suggest you forget about it for the rest of the period if you want to pass this exam. You only have twenty-five minutes more to work on the rest, and I won't be giving remedials. Good luck."

He followed his teacher with his eyes for a couple of seconds, not knowing why but found himself doing so anyway, before he reverted his gaze to his test paper which barely had anything on in terms of answers. He read the rest of the questions, a few answers coming to mind, but whenever he would put his pencil on the blank spaces to write them down, they would disappear into who knew where as other matters would take over his subconsciousness.

**_History is indeed repeating itself, ladies and gentlemen! Tomorrow, we shall witness the explosive conclusion to this competition; the Tobita Club versus the Manganji Dream Team! This is the third time the two teams will face off in the finals, but will the lethally gorgeous Kaoru Hanano prove to be as skilled as her predecessors, Yuhya and Kouya Marino, and interestingly enough, Takeshi Manganji?_**

**_What is the deal, then, with this team? Its first captain, Yuhya, was the Asian Cup champion twelve years ago. His successor and younger brother, Kouya, was the World Cup champion eight years ago, and Asian Cup champion four years back. Takeshi, on the other hand, was the Asian Cup champion eight years ago, and the defending World Cup champion._**

He gripped his pencil tighter as he recalled what had transpired in the last few minutes of the television coverage, which was basically a GFA news report about what took place and what was bound to take place. The newscaster's words had been pounding inside his head ever since he left the cafeteria and headed to his classroom, and no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to keep the voice away. It was as if it was waiting for him to decide on the matter that had been plaguing his thoughts for a long time, to act on a decision that might change things for the better or for the worse…

**_'I'm aware of what comes into everyone's heads whenever my name is mentioned alongside those who came before me. Will I continue the legacy, or will I break it? The pressure's high, and I really hate it, but I have no choice but to live with it. I can't blame them for thinking such, or even those who ran the Tobita Club before I did. After all, is it my fault that the Marinos were born Gear Fighters, or that Manganji has the skill to complement his wealth?' she had commented when we interviewed her after her semi-final battle._**

"You've changed so much, Kaoru," the former Tobita Club captain commented, but his statement was a bit louder than he intended to that his teacher --- all the way from his table how many rows away from where he was sitting --- as well as his classmates heard him. They immediately looked up from what they were doing to see what he was rambling to himself about; luckily they didn't get to catch what he exactly said.

"Yes, Mr. Marino? Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," he replied quickly, resuming his work on his test to avoid the others' inquisitive gazes. And suddenly, to his surprise, what he had studied in the past days flooded into his mind like a strong river current. Apparently having put the Gear Fighting matters aside and having cleared his thoughts about the whole Kaoru ordeal, all that was left inside his head were the most --- or better yet, hopefully all --- of the answers. He then was sure he was going to pass the test, and that, for the time being, was more than enough for him.

He once again arrived at item #28. But this time, he neatly wrote the letter c on the blank, and smirked.

"May I join you?"

The two best of friends looked up to see their friend, the baseball-playing Jirou Oriza, smiling down at them while carrying a tray loaded with… well, red bean buns. Kyousuke Jin immediately cocked an eyebrow, but then he grinned playfully and motioned that the newcomer take the empty seat by his side. "Don't you ever get tired of eating that?" he asked as soon as the other was seated. "You've been munching that ever since we first knew each other."

He gobbled one up in a matter of seconds. "All I know is that this was, is, and will always be my favorite food." Jirou replied before he pointed towards the smaller young man's glass. "Let me guess. Tomato juice? Same old Kyousuke." He took a sip of his iced tea. "So anyway, I heard that there was another microchip incident in the semis. Care to tell me about it?"

An angry light squinted from Kyousuke's dark eyes. "They accused Lan Fan of cheating," he answered in a bitter tone. "She won against Rin, but then Rai and Dan complained that she was using a microchip. She submitted the _Tiger Flare _for a second check-up, and then all of a sudden, they found a microchip in it. Cechetti then declared her match with Rin a draw. Since the second match was also a tie and Dan won earlier, Takeshi's team was announced the winner."

Jirou whistled. "And so history repeats itself."

"In a way, yeah. They'll fight Kaoru's bunch tomorrow."

"Who do you think will win?" the older of the two began to ask when he realized that their other companion, Kuroudo Marume, had not spoken a word after his initial greeting. Reflexively, he asked, "Why so quiet, Kuroudo? Got a problem or something?"

The blond didn't even look up from what he was working on. "It won't balance," he complained as he once again pressed his calculator's keys in a certain sequence, his blue-green eyes already narrowed to a great extent. He then sighed and leaned back against his seat, putting his pencil down amidst the not-so-orderly pile of yellow-colored ten column worksheets. He then opened his Accounting book and breezed through the pages. "Now where did I read that…"

Kyousuke only smiled. "Oh just ignore him. Commerce students, especially those taking up Accountancy, are such snobs," he joked, making his best friend stop to raise an eyebrow at him. He then laughed, Jirou joining him as well.

However, Kuroudo then put his book aside and looked at his companions with a serious expression on his pale features. "I don't know if you've heard of the news or not," he began in a seemingly calm tone but actually with a little edge that was barely noticeable, "but Gear Fighting is going to be one of the games during the Intrams."

Jirou and Kyousuke looked at him with twin expressions of utter shock. _"What?!"_

He nodded, already expecting them to react in such a manner. "I was just as surprised as you are when I saw the try-out form, since Ariyoshi-sensei asked us to fill it up. It was added at the last minute, I believe, because it was only handwritten. My classmates tried to convince me to write my name down, too," he told them, then he shook his head. "Of course, I didn't. I've been waiting since last year to join the kendo competition, and now that I'm a second year and finally qualified to, I don't want to miss the chance. And besides, a promise is a promise."

"I think we may have to rethink that matter over, though." Kouya Marino put his bag and books down, pulled a chair from the nearby cafeteria table, and sat down beside his flaxen-haired teammate. "And now that we're all here, why don't we move on with the meeting? I think we each have a lot to tell."


	9. Revelations of a Gear Master

**Author's Notes: **Because Jirou requested, here's the next chapter! And regarding your questions… yes, it's a promise not to take part in Gear Fighting again, and yup, there's baseball. Jirou's actually part of the varsity team. *grins* And to you, Luthien… update _your _story! Man, _Soul Release _got me _so_ hooked! XD

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed --- special mention to moonlight, because I haven't mentioned you yet! Gomen nasai for that! ^__^ Your reviews really keep me going, guys, so if you want me to get the chapters out faster, you know the trick! *winks*

---

**Eight**

Alexander Borg took a deep breath to savor the sweet-smelling breeze. It had been quite sometime since he last set foot on Japan, and he was glad that he arrived early enough to do a little sightseeing. He missed the country greatly, and he told himself that he was going to enjoy before keeping himself busy with the task at hand. His first destination: the Tobita Club's headquarters, which had been his second home many years ago. He was aware that so much had changed, but he wanted to check how things have been going, nonetheless.

However, what he had to do first was inform the person who called him over that he had arrived. Taking out his cellphone, he scrolled through his address book and dialed the number of the Gear Fighter he had nicknamed _Gougetsu. _Yes, old habits die hard, and just like what he did with Takeshi Manganji, he had codenamed his teammates according to their Gears' names.

"Hello? Oh yes, _Boss_, I just arrived," he informed as he walked further into the open to get a clearer signal. "I'm off to see the sights, and watch the finals, of course. Which reminds me, congratulations." He paused to listen to the other's reply. "You're right about that. Everyone's saying the same, too. But how are you going to get away with your plan the way you did with the Si Xing Hu Tuan?" A sigh. "Again, you're right. Well, I'll talk to you later. Keep on fighting."

With that, he ended the call, picked up his luggage, and went out of the airport, his eyes darting around for a cab that would take him to his first destination. He had work to do, yes, but he was to have fun while waiting for the Asian Cup to come to its conclusion. _Then_ his real job was to begin.

"This sure is a first," Kyousuke commented as soon as their former captain sat down, pausing to take a sip from his glass of tomato juice. Afterwards, he looked at his teammates and finished to clarify the matter, "The four of us together like this here in the university, I mean. As the ex-members of the Tobita Club."

A nervous laugh came from Jirou, who quickly stuffed another piece of his favorite snack into his mouth as soon as he finished commenting so as to have an excuse not to speak. "Well, yeah. It's been a while, huh? Guess we've had too much work to do…" He didn't exactly know what to say, for they had never been gathered to discuss about Gear Fighting matters ever since their dramatic fallout four years in the past. If they were ever together, Kouya was usually missing, and most of the time they discussed about college matters.

After another wave of silence crashed upon them, Kuroudo raised a blond eyebrow at their captain and broke the spell by asking, "So what did you want to talk about, Kouya?" He piled up his things, stacking the many pieces of journal sheets on top of each other neatly, before he looked back at the youngest member of their team and waited for his answer.

"You're going to think I'm out of my mind but…" the first year began hesitantly, sighing in defeat eventually as he knew that it was useless to beat around the bush. He was just glad that they were huddled at the far end of the cafeteria, far from everyone else. At least he didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. "It's just that I've realized how stupid I've been, how silly I've acted, and I think it's about time we make a stand for what we believe in." He stopped to listen to his friends' comments, but they chose to say nothing, indicating that he go on with his speech. If it was what one could call a speech. "Sean came to see me today. He told me---"

"Wait a minute," Jirou interrupted, a quizzical look on his brawny features. "_Sean Firestone?_"

Kouya nodded, rather surprised at his comrade's reaction. He thought the older Gear Fighter was already aware that he and the Gear God knew each other personally. "Yes, him. And let's just say he actually knocked some sense into my brain, although I refused to acknowledge it at first. We need to go out there and open their eyes, guys. We need to join those who are out there fighting for what is right, before it will be too late to change anything."

Suddenly, their Gear Master slammed his fists on the table, standing up as he did so with his dark-haired head bowed. Their attention was immediately averted to him, and even though he spoke with a voice barely above a whisper, a voice that was nothing in volume compared to all the noise inside the cafeteria, they could still hear his every word. "You _can't_ get yourself involved," Kyousuke protested. "It's too dangerous. Don't do it."

"Why can't we? And what's too dangerous about Gear Fighting anyway? It's not like we're personally going to have a death match with whoever our opponent is just because it's what the rules state. So why the fuss?"

"Because…" the genius began, but immediately shook his head, his voice trailing off and his tone switching into an apologetic one. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But you just have to trust me on this one. Don't get yourselves involved, _please_."

"That's all you can say? You're sorry that you can't tell us? Oh, for crying out loud!" Kouya snapped hotly, rising up to the challenge his teammate was putting up. He felt Kuroudo grab his arm, but he only jerked away in reflex. Even after how many years of being together, practically as brothers, one of them still had secrets to keep? It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He felt betrayed. "Don't you trust us anymore? After all that we've been through… was that it?"

Kyousuke lifted his head to gaze into Kouya's chocolate-colored eyes with his coal-colored ones. "Some things just don't change. You're as immature as you've always been, Kouya. You don't think before you speak, and you go around accusing people of being who they're actually not," he snapped back in a tone that was just as harsh. When the person concerned did not reply, he straightened up and fixed his glasses. "It's a long story, but if it's the only way to convince you not to get involved then I'll tell you all about it. However, you have to promise me that it will remain a secret between us. Break that and I will _kill_ you."

He took a few moments to look around, scanning the area to check if there was something to be suspicious about. Not noticing anything peculiar, he sat back down, motioning Kouya to do the same, and took a deep breath in preparation for what he was going to tell them. "Ming Wu's behind all this," he whispered, although he tried to look as nonchalant as possible so as to prevent people from thinking that he was actually leaking out top-secret information. "And I mean _all_. He's the one pulling the strings of the GFA officials, the puppets of his little play, most especially that of Commissioner Cechetti, his own protégé. I don't know how he did it --- nobody does --- but he managed to brainwash Cechetti and have him kill his own wife _and_ father-in-law so he'd have the power over the entire Gear Fighting community."

"Does Sean know this?"

"Very much. In fact, he was nearly killed himself, but he luckily managed to escape. He fled to Germany soon after, and he has been hiding there ever since. Under Harry Gamble's protection, of course. And that's why he hates both Ming Wu and Cechetti with passion. The two of them tore the Firestone family apart, and with it, the GFA. But that's not all; that was four years ago." He swept his gaze from one teammate to another, before he averted his gaze to his clasped hands. "Ming Wu has a personal vendetta against the Tobita Club as well. Against Yuhya, against Takeshi, against _us_. But he wasn't able to find the excuse to get rid of us four because we dropped out of Gear Fighting just when he was putting his plans into action. And that's the reason why I don't want you to get yourselves involved. The old man's a psycho. He'll have you killed without hesitation, should you make the slightest move. He's got the power, the authority, and the resources to do just that."

Nobody spoke after that, and for quite a long time that Kyousuke hesitated to look at his friends' faces to see what their reactions were. He was forced to look up, however, when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, and soon he found himself looking into Kuroudo's glassy Mediterranean eyes. He swallowed; he had the gut feeling that he was about to be asked the question he had feared right from the beginning that they would ask.

And indeed, the question came, right out of his best friend's mouth. "How do you know all this?"


	10. Arguments and Puzzling Developments

**Author's Notes: **I'm back with a new chapter! I'm hoping to finish this fic by this month, that's why. Anyway, the name of Kyousuke's dad is not really what's written here; I just picked that out of the Japanese names I know. ^^

---

**Nine**

Kyousuke was unable to answer the question, unfortunately, for the bell suddenly rung in warning that the next period was going to start in five minutes. Telling his comrades that he still had to go to the fourth floor of the Math building for his next class, which was yet another number-crunching subject, he quickly bade farewell and took off on a dead run, eager to get away from the sticky conversation. Kouya, who had English class next, followed the Gear Master shortly, walking as fast as he could to catch up with the older student --- but to no avail.

"They sure are raring to go away," Jirou commented, leaning back against his chair. He then sighed. "But Kyousuke still hasn't answered our question, and I don't think I can afford to let this day pass without knowing the answer to that. Then again, _when _are we all going to be free to discuss the matter?"

His blond-haired companion, who was free for yet another hour, shrugged lightly as he reactivated his calculator, preparing to finish the assignment they had been given. "The question isn't when. I don't think they'll want to discuss the matter again unless absolutely necessary, such as in a life-or-death situation," he answered calmly without looking at the other Gear Fighter. "The question is _how_ we'll get them to talk about it. Got any ideas?"

He shook his head. "The problem is more on Kyousuke rather than Kouya. I believe you're the best friend."

Kuroudo's blue-green eyes were suddenly fixed on Jirou's muscular features at that statement, though the latter somehow could not decipher what emotions were actually playing inside of them. "He's changed, Jirou," he answered, his voice taking a softer tone, a change that did not go unnoticed even if the other did not have a pair of ears as sensitive as his. "And I don't know him as much as you think I do. Not anymore."

A confused look dominated the other's tanned face. "Wait, wait. Stop right there. Don't tell me that you two had yet another argument sometime in the past four years, and that's been keeping you… well… you know, not in very good terms?"

"Argument? No, not at all, Jirou. The last one was the microchip deal, and that was more or less nine years ago." A short while after he said those words, however, Kuroudo looked away, his gaze far. "The last major one, that is…"

Juggling his books and other possessions with one arm, Kyousuke reached deep into his pocket for his keys. Before he could even pull them out of their hiding place, however, the door of his house creaked open. He looked up to find his father, a dark-haired man of average height and build just like he was, staring back at him with a rather quizzical expression on his rather serious features.

The older Jin, Akira, stepped aside to allow his son to enter. He could not help but ask, however, at why he was home so early, when he would usually arrive from the university late in the afternoon. "And you're not with Kuroudo," he pointed out as he closed the door once again, turning to face the younger man who was just starting up the stairs. "Is there something wrong, kid? Did you two have a fight again?"

"What do you mean, _again?_" Kyousuke asked in response, and even though he had stopped in his tracks, he did not move to meet his father's questioning gaze. He then let out a humorless laugh, an obviously forced one. "Dad, please. Can't I come home early for once, and alone, too? It's not like he's my twin brother or something. And we don't _'fight'_, as you call it. We haven't been in a serious disagreement for what, nine years."

"Well… if you need to talk, just let me know."

"Yeah," the other replied off-handedly, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture before going on his way. _Do I ever?_

The three neophytes of the Tobita Club --- Kage, Yashiro and Aira --- only looked on in silence as their mentor and team captain participated in another battle against their team owner and manager. A battle of words, that is. And being the tougher, more aggressive chick, Kaoru simply refused to let Lilika talk her out of the situation, standing firm and true to her principles and plans.

"Are you out of your mind?! I am _not _going to do that!" she yelled, both her hands clamped into fists, resisting the urge to slap the older woman for what she had just asked her to do. "You may be the owner and manager, Lilika, but _I'm _the leader, the captain, the one responsible for this team! How do you expect me to sit out of the team's most important battle yet?!"

"Kaoru, the _Neo Garuda Phoenix, _compared to the _Gaiki_---"

The younger brunette snorted, cutting Lilika off. "Is of inferior quality? Is less powerful? You must be kidding me! Maybe back then it was the most powerful Gear in the world, surpassing all the others with all its upgrades and chassis improvement by the most talented Gear technicians who ever worked in the Manganji Laboratories, but don't you forget that that was almost ten years ago. The _Gaiki_, compared to the _Neo Garuda Phoenix, _is an antique artifact that fits best in a museum!"

Lilika only sighed. But like the team's captain, she wasn't giving up just yet. "Please, Kaoru. You have to listen to me. It's the only way. Let the _Bit Thirty-Two _take the _Gaiki _on. That way we'll catch them off-guard---"

"And that way your _boyfriend_ and his team will win?"

Immediately, one of the older woman's light brown eyebrows shot up in a graceful arch. "This has nothing to do with our relationship," she answered in a cold tone, offended by the fact that she was being suspected of being allied with the Manganji Dream Team. It was true that their opponent team's captain, Takeshi, was her boyfriend, but they had promised not to interfere with each other's business when it came to Gear Fighting. And so far, they had kept their promise.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as well. "Really? Well, then, why don't you enlighten me and tell me the real reason why you're asking me to sit this one out?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and waited for the other's explanation to the strange request that had been made. Her apprentices, on the other hand, continued to watch and listen with contemplative expressions.

Another sigh escaped the team owner's lips. "First and foremost, the _Gaiki_'s been prepared to battle the _Neo Garuda. _It has been set to match that of your Gear; its settings, wheels and all. You might be able to win your match, but I'm certain that the _Neo Garuda _will be severely damaged. The Shining Sword Breaker alone will cause much injury, and I don't think you'll only be using that technique once. Second, Takeshi has been studying how _you _battle. He had the feeling that you were going to face each other here, and he was right. Believe it or not, he has documented all of your battles, starting with those you participated in back in Japan. He knows your tactics and techniques now, and with his previous battles against your predecessor, he's definitely going to be very much of a threat."

"That's supposed to change my mind?"

"I'm not finished," Lilika interrupted before the other brunette could say anything more. "The third point is, you're already granted a slot in the World Cup, having qualified in this tournament's final round. It's going to be held this December, and I don't think two months and a half will be enough to get your Gear fixed if ever it's going to get damaged. Remember, Takeshi's prepared for your encounter, and I bet he already has the moves that'll hopefully take the _Neo Garuda _down in a single blow or two. And don't you also forget that Kyousuke's not your full-time mechanic. He'll only be able to fix your Gear during their semestral break, which I believe is only for two weeks. And he has to do that in secret, too, because Kouya will surely go on a raving fit once he finds out…"


	11. All Kinds of Broken Promises

**Author's Notes: **I don't really have much to say right now, except that… yes, the plot thickens, and the Gear Fighting part will come very very soon. Anyway, more revelations in this chapter! Thanks for reading, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please review. ^-^ 

---

**Ten**

As Kyousuke trudged towards his first class early the next day, he could not help but feel guilty about what he had done. To avoid having to talk to his friends, he left the campus as soon as his last period came to an end, leaving Kuroudo behind even though it was customary for him to wait until his best friend's class was over. He didn't even inform the blonde that he was going home; he merely stalked away without warning. But that was not the only thing that was bothering him. The fact that he had broken so many agreements and promises was beginning to take its toll on him.

He had promised his comrades four years ago that he wouldn't get himself involved in Gear Fighting again unless the other three would decide to render the agreement void. The first thing he did, to free himself from temptation, was to lock up his possessions in the garage and move into his bedroom permanently. It worked out fine for the first few weeks, but despite his determination to keep the promise, he could not seem to do so. Every now and then he would find himself in front of the garage, itching to get back to work on the Gears he had left unfinished.

Then Kaoru came and begged him to create a Gear for her, explaining that she would continue the legacy they had left behind at the Tobita Club. And _that_ did it. He didn't even try to say no to her; he simply went ahead and gave in to her request. It was only after that incident when he realized that he had broken the promise he had made to his friends. He was aware that it was too late to change anything, however. If he would not make the Gear he had said he would do, he would be breaking yet another promise. So he settled with letting Kaoru swear that she would not tell anyone he had created her Gear --- the _Neo Garuda Phoenix,_ patterned after the very one Kouya had lost.

That creation of his was only the beginning of his further involvement in Gear Fighting. As the years passed, more and more improvements surfaced, and he found himself putting each into application, not only on the _Neo Garuda_, but also on all the other Gears he had carefully stacked away. In fact, his _Dino Phalanx _and Kuroudo's _Shooting Phantom_ were both upgraded with the most recent add-ons, including the new and more powerful VT-X Chassis that only a fortunate few were able to acquire blueprints of.

His involvement with the CGIA --- the Crush Gear Intelligence Agency --- on the other hand, was another story, despite its connection to his underground work as a Gear Master. He was recruited shortly after he began his work on the _Neo Garuda _in the most peculiar fashion: he was sent an email containing the first half of the VT-X Chassis blueprint, the mysterious sender promising to give him the other half if he would pledge allegiance to the said intelligence organization. Being the opportunity-taker he was, he soon agreed, despite the fact that he had no idea how credible the CGIA was.

Their leader was only known as _'the Boss'_, yet despite that mysteriousness, Kyousuke found himself at ease with all the other members. Like him, they were Gear Fighting enthusiasts who could not live without dealing with the nifty machines. He tried, just like everyone else, to uncover the identity of their mysterious boss, but to no avail. Even his partner Honoo, who had been in the organization longer than he was, did not have any other information about the man, except that he was rich enough to wield enough power and resources to counter the terrorizing advances of Ming Wu and his cronies.

The obvious answer was Takeshi, the youngest billionaire in the world, but Honoo told him that it was simply impossible. The ambitious Gear Fighter, he explained to the surprise of the young genius, was one of the prominent figures that kept the GFA alive and in power; thus, an ally and even a partner of the sadistic Chinese Machiavellian. That left only one other answer, which was actually the most reasonable one: Harry Gamble.

And Kyousuke chose to believe that.

Of course, secret organizations had rules to live by, and the promises he had made when he decided to join in were not exceptions to the promises he had made before that, in the sense that he, too, broke them. And he had disobeyed one of the two most important rules that were ever imposed in the CGIA. True, he had not yet revealed who he was --- that was the first and most significant policy, which he had been repeatedly told to keep in mind --- but he had revealed enough of what he knew. To Kaoru, for his creation of the _Neo Garuda_, one of the most advanced Gears ever brought to existence; and to his former Gear Fighting teammates, for his revelation about Ming Wu's conspiracy against the GFA and themselves, in particular.

_You're dead once they find out, you idiot, _he scolded himself, grimacing. _It just depends on who'll find out first._

He turned around a corner and towards the corridor that would lead him to his classroom, when he saw a familiar figure standing by the classroom door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Instantly, he felt the urge to stop and turn around, but he knew that Kuroudo already knew he was approaching. After all, he was the only one walking in the area at that particular time, and with the blond's keen sense of hearing…

Trying to pretend that he had not done anything wrong, whatsoever, he walked straight towards the room, greeted his best friend as soon as he approached, and walked inside. He had just gone past the doorway, however, when Kuroudo's voice, as calm as always yet with a cold touch that was enough to send shivers to one's spine even at a low amplitude, exploded in his ears.

"Jin, we need to talk."

And that made Kyousuke freeze in his tracks. His best friend _never_ called anyone by his last name, unless he was upset or not in good terms with that person. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around to face the blond young man, who was then staring at him, awaiting his response. Unable to stand the look the other was giving him, the spectacled student nodded, although reluctantly, and followed him silently towards the rooftop.


	12. Because You're My Best Friend

**Author's Notes: **Since it's my birthday tomorrow, I decided to give you guys a little present --- a new chapter! Nothing much really happens here, but well… I hope you like it, nonetheless! ^^

---

**Eleven**

"It's not like that, Kuroudo! I swear!" the younger of the two best of friends exclaimed, looking at the other with pleading eyes, begging that he listen and believe what he had to say. "Please understand my situation! As much as I want to tell you, I can't, I'm sorry! There are just some things… some things… that are best kept a secret… I've broken too many promises and I don't want to break yet another one!"

"How do you expect me to understand, Kyousuke? How can I understand if I don't know what's going on? I don't even know you anymore! You… you've changed, and too fast that I haven't been able to catch up as much as everyone thinks I have. It's frustrating, you know?" The blond shook his head. "You didn't even keep your promise to us long enough --- yes, I know that you were the one who created the _Neo Garuda Phoenix_. But that's not what's bothering me; it's the fact that you seem to be so concerned about our welfare, yet you continue to keep secrets from us, your _friends_. And the promise you broke in record time was the one you made to _us_, too."

The Gear Master couldn't stand it anymore. His best friend was right, and the more Kuroudo pointed out his mistakes, the guiltier he felt. It was true, after all; how could one understand without knowing what's going on? "Okay, so I was wrong, I'm sorry!" he retorted in a heavily strained voice, his heart getting heavier by the seconds that passed that he felt he was going to end up crying if the argument would go any further. "I won't do that again, all right?"

Kuroudo's voice softened considerably. "You can tell me, Kyousuke. I'm your best friend."

He didn't know why but the tears came. Fortunately, he had his back turned against the other and thus his watery eyes were hidden from the blond's line of sight, but he knew that it was easy to tell that he was breaking down, judging alone from his shoulders that were already bobbing up and down. "That's the problem," he whimpered, his voice almost muffled by the sobs that competed with it. Then, inexplicably, he found himself turning around to regard the young man he had considered as one of the most important people in his life. "You're my best friend."

Because it was the last day of the prestigious Asian Cup, and three out of the four members of the Manganji Dream Team were students of the university, all classes starting from three o'clock down to the last period were suspended, so as to allow everyone to watch the concluding battles and enjoy themselves. All the students were overjoyed, of course, even those who weren't Gear Fighting enthusiasts; in fact, most if not all of them hoped that Takeshi and his team would triumph so that another holiday would be declared.

Kouya and Jirou were on the way to the former's residence to watch --- they wanted to take their two other teammates with them but they were nowhere to be found --- when they noticed that a suspicious number of students were crowding in front of the Athletics Center's bulletin board. Curious themselves, they stopped over to take a look at what has been posted, and saw the list of athletes who would be taking part of the different events for the Intramurals.

The taller, bigger one of the two skimmed through the list of players for baseball for a few moments, before he moved on to the piece of paper posted right beside it. Kendo, coincidentally. After checking who the other competitors were, he immediately smiled, motioning to his companion to check the list out. "Kuroudo will be the champion this year," he commented cockily. "Last year's champion has already graduated, so has the runner-up, and the only one who I've seen to be formidable enough is this Yusuro Ikuji guy."

Unfortunately, Kouya was not listening to him. Not that he didn't care; he just found someone he never thought would meet in the campus. "Hey, Mitsuke!" he greeted, smiling at waving at the approaching brunette, who was the captain of Griffon Japan and former comrade of Kuroudo and Kyousuke. "What course are you taking?"

"Architecture," Mitsuke replied with a grin, indicating the roll of tracing paper he was holding. He then smirked after taking a good look at the young man. "And I see that you're planning to become a doctor… specifically what?"

"A pediatrician. Guess I've just grown fond of kids." Kouya pinked slightly.

"Good luck. But then again, you're _Kouya Marino_; I'm sure you can do it," the Gear Fighter commented, before he tried to look to the right and over the bunch of heads that continued to crowd over a certain list. After a few more attempts, he stopped and sighed, his efforts all in vain. He turned back to look at the former captain of the Tobita Club, who was then also trying to check what he had tried to check out. "You signed up for Gear Fighting, too? Well I'm not surprised why they allowed the first years to participate in this event."

Kouya stopped what he was doing to regard the other. "Oh. So those are the results?" he asked rather absent-mindedly, before he shook his head, remembering that he had to answer a question. It was also at that point when Jirou chose to join them in their little huddle. "No, I didn't. How about you? Did you try out?"

The older brunette sighed at that. "Kazuya and the others coerced me to," he began, before his gaze landed on Jirou, and he nodded in greeting. The other athlete did the same. Then he continued, "It's more of a bet, actually, and the Griffon whose team will get eliminated first will have to treat the rest out. It just so happened that the four of us are in the same university. Kazuya's taking Industrial Engineering, while Ryuji chose Computer Engineering. Ken's taking Economics."

The other two could not help but grin upon realizing that they had no idea who Ryuji and Ken were, except that they were most probably _'the others'_ Mitsuke talked about. Mitsuke and Kazuya were undeniably the most loyal members of the entire Griffon network; they had been in the team even before Kuroudo and Kyousuke joined in.

Finally, the three were able to find a space among the crowd to squeeze themselves in and check out the list of competitors for the upcoming Gear Fighting tournament. The set-up was interesting and above all, safe. The traditional best-of-three method was to be used instead of the new deathmatch style, and all of the matches would require the cooperation and coordination of the two participating students because of the tag-team set up.

Jirou, however, could not help but comment on the line-up for the College of Commerce. The two representatives were both very formidable Gear Fighters, after all. "Takeshi Manganji and Eddie Kobayashi on the same team? Looks like another victory will go to their department. Darn. " He chuckled soon after, however. "You know what I'm really curious about, though? If Kuroudo decided to join and had the option to choose, who would've he picked to be his team partner?"


	13. The Championship Begins

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the short chapters, everyone; I haven't been getting much time on the computer in the past. Now I'm officially on vacation (for like a little over two weeks) since the first semester had just come to an end, and I have more time on the computer, but instead of changing the format of the chapters and making them longer, I'm going to do my best to finish this fic instead. Before I have to go back to school. I hope that's an okay bargain. ^^

_Jirou_ – Thanks for the greeting! That's like… the millionth time you greeted me! Okay, so I'm exaggerating. XD

_moonlight_ – Thanks for the nice comments! They get me inspired, y'know? About your questions… yup, Kouya is the main character, though Kyousuke and Kuroudo will have big roles too. Originally I intended this to be Kyousuke-centered, but it didn't work out. Most of the other characters are in the same university as Kouya, except a few like Kaoru and Dan. And yes, tag-team's the same with doubles. Sorry to confuse you with that --- and no, you're _not_ stupid. ^^

Alright, I'll continue… no, wait, one last thing. I made a fanart of the new Tobita Club, though it's not yet traced and colored. If you want to check it out, let me know; I'll give you the link once it's up and ready for viewing. ^^ Okay, now let's get on with another (short) chapter! Hehe.

---

**Twelve**

The _Mist Glider _sat atop Aira's open palm, which was, to say the least, trembling. She and the other members of the Tobita Club were in their waiting room, all sporting different expressions. If she was nervous, Yashiro was plain uneasy. He could not sit still; he would stand up every now and then to do random things, like drink water or check up on their mechanic. Kage, on the other hand, was busy doing last-minute check-ups on their Gears, as well as briefing his two companions about the things they should look out for during the battle.

Only their captain looked calm and composed, almost as if the battle she was going to take part in was no big deal. Despite Lilika's warnings about what might happen to her invaluable _Neo Garuda Phoenix_, she refused to take the older woman's advice. "I'm going out there to fight against Takeshi Manganji, no matter what," she had announced without the slightest hint of hesitation or fear, "and defeat him. I'm going to prove that it's time for him and his _Gaiki _to retire."

She glanced at the wall clock. Quarter to four. It was time.

"Let's go," Kaoru ordered, rising from her seat and picking up her Gear, which lay beside Kage's _Bit Thirty-Two _on top of the boy's working table. At that, the younger Gear Fighters stood up as well, and nervousness began to shine through their youthful faces. The brunette approached and smiled at them encouragingly, understanding the feeling. She had been through it before, after all. "Now, now. You'll be fine. Just put your heart into the battle. The next thing you'll know, the only one who's watching you is your opponent. Let's do this, team."

Her gleaming green eyes stared into his deep brown ones in a pleading way. And her voice was just as heavily strained. "Please, Takeshi," Lilika implored, not daring to break eye contact and trying to break through the barriers the Gear Fighter had begun shielding himself with. "Don't do it. She doesn't know what she's doing, doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She's… obsessed. She's lost in her own desires to change the past with her own abilities. And if you do it, she'll… she'll… I don't know what'll happen to her. You've seen it happen to Kouya, you've seen it --- Takeshi, wait!"

The dark-haired young man had already turned around and started walking away, heading towards the arena where the finals of the Asian Cup would take place. Reflexively, the brunette ran after him, hoping against hope that she would be able to convince him to change his mind. "Takeshi, please, that's all I'm asking---"

"Lilika." Takeshi sounded tired; exasperated, even. Even though he had stopped in his tracks, he did not turn around to look at the pleading young woman, as he knew her eyes had the power to change his mind. But he could not possibly change his mind now, not when he had gone past the line. "You know I love you and that I'll do anything you ask me to, _but_ not when it comes to Gear Fighting. We promised each other that our relationship will not affect this aspect of our lives. I'm the owner and captain of the Manganji Dream Team. You're the owner of the Tobita Club. At this point, you're my rival, not my girlfriend."

She hung her head, defeated. "I understand," she muttered in a voice barely above a whisper, before she, too, turned the other way. Their backs were now against each other, just like rivals from two opposite poles who can never work cohesively. What made them different, however, was that they never really considered each other as such, no matter how often or how sincere they seem to say it. "Why couldn't you have stayed in the Tobita Club?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gear Fighters young and old, we're live from Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, and you will now witness the most explosive confrontation yet for this tournament! This afternoon, the Manganji Dream Team will face off against the Tobita Club and one of these two legendary teams will be declared the Asian Cup Champion!" The commentator paused as a deafening applause rocked the stadium, accompanied by cheers, screams and shouts from all over the area.

Then, he continued, "This is the _third _time these two teams will battle each other in the same tournament and in the round! But this time, we have a new line-up for the Tobita Club, led by the most popular female Gear Fighter from the Land of the Rising Sun, Kaoru _'Wild Flower'_ Hanano!" Cat-calls and whistles came from the audience as the spotlight fell on the said young woman, who stood in front of her comrades to indicate that she was the captain and the one in charge.

The spotlight then moved towards the other end of the arena, focusing on the handsome young man who stood with a dignified, extremely confident stance. "But if Hanano is the most popular female, the Manganji Dream Team's captain, Takeshi _'Dragon Master' _Manganji, is the most popular male Gear Fighter in all of Japan! Not only that, he is also the defending World Cup Champion!"

This time, the females dominated with their cheers and shrieks and shouts of _'We love you Takeshi!'_

"The best-of-three deathmatch method shall be used for this championship. And this time, there is _no_ time limit," the over-enthusiastic commentator announced, earning a loud cheer of approval from the spectators. He then waved his hand and pointed towards the large monitor, signaling that the order of battles be revealed. Three boxes then appeared on each side of the screen, each one bearing the faces of the competitors, with the captains at the bottommost slot. It was customary that their match be held last, after all.

The first two competitors immediately took their places, both of them earning nods, comments and last-minute words of advice from their teammates. "Now, for our first match! At the blue zone, Yashiro Masatada of the Tobita Club, armed with the _Cascade Wave!_ And at the red zone, from the Manganji Dream Team, Rai Shinomiya and his _Shigetsu!_ Gear Fighters, set up!"

Aira took the opportunity to scream, "Go and get him, Yashiro!"

"Ready… GO!"


	14. So Whose Side Are You On?

**Author's Notes: **Looks like I won't be able to finish this before November. Sorry, guys. There are just too many distractions right now, like this certain Playstation RPG which I wouldn't name anymore, magazine staff meetings, recording rehearsals, and others like regular hang-outs with friends. And of course, the classic lack of inspiration and writer's block. Please bear with me.

And yes, Gear Fights are _hard!_

---

**Thirteen**

"Mitsuke and Kazuya extend their regards," Kouya informed as he ushered his two other former teammates into his home, closing the door as he did so. He then let out a timid, semi-hesitant smile, not taking his seat even though his guests had already motioned that he do so. "Although I don't think it's necessary since they've mentioned that you've bumped into each other in the campus more than they expected you to."

The dark-haired, spectacled one of the four nodded. "Kazuya and I have a subject together."

Nobody else was able to comment on that topic, however, for the announcer's booming voice erupted from the television, reverting their attention to the ongoing battle. The initial match had already been concluded with Rai winning against the neophyte Yashiro, but despite the latter's lack of experience, he proved to be a formidable foe. The Tobita Club, however, was still alive and kicking, not at all losing hope in that said defeat, as it seemed as though Aira was going to claim their first victory. Instead of moving to the offense, she settled for an evasive tactic that her opponent Dan didn't think she would be using considering her rather aggressive nature.

_"Look at _Mist Glider_! Nikazuki has let it run loose, and now the _Gougetsu_'s having a difficult time catching up! And it seems like --- why, what's this? Four --- no, **seven**---" _The commentator was unable to continue as the female Gear Fighter suddenly ordered her machine to start up on its special attack, the Stalactite Strike, which was an illusionary technique based on the concepts developed by former American champion Brad Fincher, and most especially that of her hero-worshipped predecessor, Kuroudo.

Having drained the _Gougetsureishiki_'s battery to a great extent, it wasn't very hard for Aira and her _Mist Glider _to finish the battle they had started by running around in circles as if in a frenzied flight away from a furious predator. With one final head-on crash in mid-air, the two Gears toppled into the opposite sides of the arena, the _Mist Glider _landing upside-down but managing to bounce back into its initial position, nonetheless --- while the _Gougetsu_ touched down right on top of a spin block, most of its major components already disintegrated and the rest shattering into pieces upon impact.

A loud wave of cheers ensued. _"Match Two Winner: Aira Nikazuki of the Tobita Club!"_

As the important points of the match were being replayed, Kyousuke took off his glasses and cleared the lens with his handkerchief. "Midou could've done better," he commented as he continued with what he was doing, not at all sparing a glance at anybody or anything else. He then leaned back against the couch before putting his spectacles back on. "I mean, Nikazuki's Stalactite Strike wasn't very good. She took too much time to prepare for it, and too much time to execute it. And illusion techniques, as they're but illusions, need much speed and accuracy when put into play. Even Fincher from back then did better with that attack of his… whatever that was called."

Jirou cocked his head to the side slightly to glance at the blond member of the quartet, who was paying close attention to the details of the replay. "Looks like you remain the master of the illusionary arts, Kuroudo," he teased, making the other look at him, surprised at the sudden comment. "Or else our genius Gear Master here would've---"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't finished with my analysis yet," Kyousuke interrupted with a knowing smirk. From the expression on his face alone, however, the other three knew that he was going to kid around once again. "And I never said that the Lightning Flash was any better; believe me, it isn't. It's such a stupid, futile technique that I'd wouldn't use it if it was the only attack I had in my arsenal."

"I get the point, Kyousuke."

"But that _ote-toi_ stuff was _something_," he told his best friend, grinning as those words left him, and the other smiled back in return. Upon seeing the blond's expression, a wave of relief washed over the younger Gear Fighter, as he had the feeling the issue about promises and breaking them had already been put to a close. Then, remembering something he had heard from a couple of his classmates, he quickly turned to Kouya and Jirou and inquired, "Is it true that the representatives for the College of Commerce are Kobayashi and Manganji?"

Kouya nodded. "So, Kuroudo… if you were to pick one of the two to be your team partner, who'd you choose?"

"I was curious of that myself," the baseball player seconded with a chuckle.

The blond shrugged, a rather amused expression appearing on his pale, handsome features shortly after. "I don't really know. I guess I'll take my chances on Eddie. Takeshi might be the better Gear Fighter, but I've been unable to strike some sort of connection with him that I think being team partners will never work out. We'd each go our own way in the arena without caring about the other. As for Eddie… well, you all know we were once rivals. That I guess is enough of a connection."

His best friend opened his mouth to voice out another comment, yet the announcer cut their conversation short once again. _"And now, the battle we've all been waiting for! The scores are tied, with one victory and one defeat for each of the competing teams, and now it's up to their team captains to make the life-changing difference! Ladies and gentlemen, the final battle that will conclude this exhilarating competition and leave us hanging at the edge of our seats will now unfold before our very eyes! Hang on tight and don't dare blink!"_

"Oh boy. Here it goes. Fasten your seatbelts, guys."

"Anyone wanna bet on this one?"

A fancy-looking tracing pen was placed on the table. It was from Kouya, who they had expected to make the first move as soon as the little game was suggested. And they knew who he was going to place his bet on, of course, as his successor as captain of the Tobita Club was and _is_ his love interest. "Hanano," he announced as soon as his possession left his hand. He wasn't too sure if Kaoru was going to win since he had never watched her battle intently, but he decided to trust her anyway.

Kyousuke grinned, rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a Gameboy Advance cartridge. He then tossed it towards the table, it falling just alongside Kouya's precious pen. A confident light shining from his coal-colored eyes, he looked at his companions who were awaiting his bet and told them, "Hanano."

"Make that three for Hanano," Jirou said shortly after the Gear Master declared his bet, taking off his baseball cap and putting it beside his teammates' possessions. He didn't really care if he was going to lose it; he had lots more at home, enough to give his friends one each. He then let out a laugh, commenting how their game wasn't going to progress since they were all betting for Kaoru, before he turned to Kuroudo and asked him for his bet. "And you?"

The swordsman removed his silver watch and laid it gently on the table. "Manganji."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am," Kuroudo replied with calm sapphire-hued eyes, leaning back to join his best friend who was already seated with much ease on the Marinos' comfy couch. "Besides, how can any of us win if we bet on the same person? This game would be useless if that's the case. Unless you don't want to get on with this? I'll be taking my watch back, then---"

"Who said so? It's not going to be our loss anyway," the blond's best friend commented with a sly smile, earning statements of approval from the other two who had placed their bets on the female Gear Fighter just as he did. He then pushed his glasses closer to his face and focused his attention on the television screen; Kaoru and Takeshi had taken their places, and all that kept them from starting their battle was the signal to start.

And it came a short moment after. _"Ready… GO!"_


	15. The Wild Flower VS the Dragon Master

**Author's Notes: **Here's the new chapter, at long last. I don't like writing Gear Fights because they're hard. Well anyway... hai, I know, they ended the same way but I couldn't really think of any other way of ending them. And that other part. I should've stated it a lot more clearly, but Jirou was already with Kouya then, and the other two just caught up with them. Something like that.

And as for the question about who's going to win... you'll know by the end of this chapter. ^^

---

**Fourteen**

The battle had only begun --- the two captains had just released their Gears into the arena --- when Kaoru decided to start up with her _Neo Garuda Phoenix_'s special technique. It was something her opponent would not expect, after all, since she usually reserved that move for the rather destructive finishing touches. Swiftly yet gracefully, she slipped into the fighting stance she normally used to go with the move, her Gear increasing in speed and momentum at the same time, and then, commanded, "Go, _Neo Garuda Phoenix!_ Shining Sword Breaker!"

Despite having the same name with her predecessors' special technique, she had actually been using her own revised version. She only used the name to scare the wits out of those who have seen Kouya bust his groove on that said move. However, her version was just as powerful, and a lot more destructive. It was not the impact of her Gear that would cause the desired amount of damage, as much as most people thought it was. It was what would happen to the enemy Gear after the collision has occurred, as it usually ended up hanging out by a spin block, bouncing around until it would collapse under the weight of the crash… and hopefully, _on_ a spin block.

That was one of the reasons why she was equally fond of spin blocks. That way, she didn't have to risk her Gear in smashing up all the others, especially those she didn't think were worthy of head-on crashes and other close encounters with the _Neo Garuda_. Aira, her apprentice, had just finished demonstrating how it was to be done, and the captain of the Tobita Club intended to do it for herself. After all, not even the _Gaiki _deserved to be destroyed by the _Neo Garuda _through manual labor.

Takeshi, however, simply maneuvered his _Gaiki _out of harm's way, the Gear taking its position behind its opponent, which was soaring towards the far end of the arena due to all the energy it has accumulated but failed to use up. At that, the older Gear Fighter gave out a taunting smile. "It's a matter of timing, Hanano," he advised, looking at his adversary square in the eye --- his adversary who still could not believe that he thwarted her special move just like that. "You can't just start up a special without paying attention to what's going on in the arena. Special techniques were not made to contain the element of surprise; they were made to be met head-on by the other."

It took Kaoru a second too late to realize that he had already slipped into the stance for his special move. "Allow me to show you how it should be done. Observe carefully; I don't give these free lessons all the time," he offered, before he sent his Gear after the _Neo Garuda_. In reflex, she commanded her machine to get out of the way and play a skilled game of tag, watching out for the slightest hint that the _Gaiki _would attack with its special technique.

The _Gaiki _began to speed up, gaining on the female Gear Fighter's machine slowly but surely.

_He's at it… get ready, _Neo Garuda_. We won't get fooled this time. We won't. Steady now… steady… _she relayed silently, concentrating on the enemy Gear's motion as much as she could with narrowed blue-violet eyes. Then the _Gaiki_'s VT-X Chassis sprung into action, propelling it forward at a stunning speed, and Kaoru knew that it was the right time. Using the nearest spin block as the springboard for the _Neo Garuda _to turn back around and meet the other Gear head-on, her Gear immediately gained the necessary momentum and was, in no time, rushing towards the enemy with the same blinding speed.

"As I said, Hanano, it's a matter of timing!" her opponent exclaimed loudly just as she was ordering the _Neo Garuda _to perform the Shining Sword Breaker yet again, and for the second time, the raven-haired Gear Fighter and his trusted Gear made her efforts all in vain. The sudden dash performed by the _Gaiki _was actually just brought about by its upgrades and add-ons; Takeshi reserved the VT-X Dash for the dodging he was going to have his Gear do at the _Neo Garuda_'s execution of its special move. Once again, the _Gaiki _was right behind the _Neo Garuda_, ready to strike at its master's command…

"_Neo Garuda!_ No!"

It was too late. As soon as those three words left her, Takeshi yelled, "King of the Dragon Fighters!" and sent the _Gaiki _on a wild rampage with the _Neo Garuda _as its target. She could only watch helplessly as considerable damage, increasing a notch at every second or two, was being dished out on her treasured Gear.

From the opposite end of the arena, the defending World Cup Champion let out a laugh. "Honestly, Hanano, if by skill alone, you don't deserve to be here, battling a champion! You're still a neophyte who has so much to learn; you're just lucky to have a Gear as advanced and as well constructed as that!" He shook his head, although the amused smile he was sporting remained on his tanned, handsome features. "I tell you this, kid. Compared to you, Kouya Marino has a greater chance of defeating me, even though he has been out of this sport for four long years. So now I'm going to send you home. You need more practice."

Kaoru had been insulted time and again for attempting to play with the big boys in the arena when she was but a female with no experience, whatsoever --- and she had accepted each ill comment without losing her composure and her temper --- but with Takeshi, it was entirely different. He had a way with words that all the others didn't have. And that was why she could not rebuke him, could not answer him, could not even order the _Neo Garuda _to make a move to save its life. She was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but watch her Gear meet its destruction as her opponent's mocking words echoed over and over again inside her head.

**_It's a matter of timing… Let me show you how it's done… If by skill alone you don't deserve to be here… You're just lucky to have a Gear as advanced and as well constructed as that… Kouya Marino has a greater chance of defeating me… I'm going to send you home… You need more practice…_**

"_Neo Garuda… _Please, don't do this to me… you can't… you can't… you have to fight… fight, _Neo Garuda_. Fight… for me… for _him_…" she begged in a voice barely above a whisper, her eyes locked on her prized possession, pleading that it hold on and continue with the struggle. But then she found herself unable to take it anymore. As the _Gaiki _rammed against her Gear --- shattering the _Neo Garuda_ into pieces --- she clutched her head, squeezed her indigo-hued eyes shut… and _screamed_.


	16. I Accept Your Challenge!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all being so nice to me even if I'm so slow in updating! You're really great, guys. Anyway, to answer your questions… I _am _planning to work on an original, but plan is all I can do because I end up not doing it at all. Or stop at the prologue. Or not finish the prologue at all. But I'll let you know once I start one. Secondly, sorry for the cliffhangers. I just have a weird hobby of making them. As for what's going to happen, this chapter should have some of the answers. I can't reveal everything in one blow, ne?

Well… here goes! ^^

---

**Fifteen**

The opening of the university's Intramurals was still going to be at eight o'clock, yet by half past seven the gymnasium was already packed, specifically the bleachers by the basketball court itself. It had been three days since the conclusion of the Asian Cup, with the Manganji Dream Team as the champion, and most of the students were eager to come face-to-face with the members, three of which were their schoolmates. Classmates, even, for those who were lucky enough.

"I bet Takeshi's ego will be floating high enough for all of us to see. He should just leave it on a table where it wouldn't cause any trouble, you know?" Jirou commented as he and his friends entered the gym and looked for a place to sit down. It was customary that students from the same college sit together, with those from Commerce and Engineering opposite to each other as they were rivals, but the four decided to let that tradition pass, as they were all from different departments. It was going to be no fun if they were going to be separated.

"Unfortunately, we're talking about _Takeshi Manganji_ here. You're asking for the impossible," Kyousuke said.

The bigger Gear Fighter whistled. "Very well said." Having found seats that were neither too near nor too far from the activity area, he plopped himself on the one at the far east side and motioned his companions to take their places. He saw that Kouya was in such a grave mood --- it was definitely not easy for him to just watch his longtime crush suffer defeat in the hands of his former rival and in such a humiliating fashion --- so he decided to change the topic of their conversation. "Hey, even though you're not from my department, you're going to root for me when baseball comes, right? Kouya?"

It took quite a while for the brunette to respond to the inquiry that was aimed to snap him out of his thoughts. "Wh-what was that, Jirou? Sorry, I was… um… thinking of something," he quickly apologized, turning to face his friends who were all gazing at him with concerned looks on their faces. And he got the message even though no words were ever said. "Look, I'm _fine_, okay? You don't have to worry about me. I'm just a tad bit shaken about that… you know… seeing that happen. That's all. Nothing to be worked up about."

A loud cheer accompanied by obviously female shrieks and screams erupted from the gym's west entrance, and the four former members of the Tobita Club glanced at each other with knowing expressions. The most awaited students of the university had finally arrived and were being welcomed by their fans. It was also then when the masters of ceremonies, both of which were Engineering students, took the floor and went ahead with the program, as they were aware that almost everyone was eager to hear first-hand news from the Asian Cup champions themselves.

"And this year's prestigious cheer dance competition's immediately forgotten. Count in the _Miss University of Tokyo_ pageant, too. Ah, the wonders of Gear Fighting. Things haven't changed," the spectacled second year muttered, earning affirmative utterances from his companions. Despite his seemingly uninterested demeanor, however, deep inside he was longing to see a battle with his own two eyes, up close and personal. And he had the feeling his friends felt the same way, too.

_"Before we proceed to the main events of today's affair --- I'm sure you're all excited, but please keep yourselves together --- we would like to take this opportunity to welcome home three very important students of this university who are making a name **internationally** as we speak! Everyone, let's all give a round of applause to this year's Crush Gear Asian Cup champions: Takeshi Manganji, Rai Shinomiya, and Rin Shinomiya of the Manganji Dream Team!"_

The crowd went wild; at least, _most_ of the crowd did, as the three Gear Fighters stepped into the stage, beaming at their accomplishment. To make their heads expand even more, the emcees pulled them into an interview session that lasted for more than five good minutes, and then, they turned the microphone over to the team's captain for him to officially open the sports fest.

Takeshi smiled at the cheering mass of students, clearing his throat before putting the microphone close to his mouth for his speech. "As I said, it's a pleasure to be here, and it's a privilege to be asked to perform a task such as this. I'm deeply honored, thank you very much," he began coolly, taking a few steps forward to make his presence known even to those who were too far away to see his face clearly. He waited for the claps to die down before he continued. "I've never been good at giving speeches, so I'm not going to try to give one now. Instead… well, since Gear Fighting will be one of this year's major sports events, why don't we officially open this year's Intramurals with one?"

As the students grew out of control at his announcement, the four former members of the Tobita Club looked at each other. They didn't know what the Gear Fighter was playing at; but they sure knew that he was just about to show off to the entire university how skilled he was at the sport. And they were right, for shortly after the dark-haired third year started up the frenzy among the spectators, he made them fall silent by asking in a loud, booming voice, "So who's up and about to challenge me?"

The uproar died down as soon as those words left Takeshi's throat, and they seemed to continue to echo as silence took over. "Well?" he prompted, sweeping his gaze from one side of the gymnasium to the other, not stopping until he found the people he had intended to fix his eyes upon --- Jirou, Kyousuke, Kuroudo, and their captain, Kouya. He then let out a sigh, loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. "I'm disappointed, I'm afraid. I know this university is the home of many talented Gear Fighters, and yet not one is brave enough to stand up to me? Am I that fearsome that not one of you has the guts to face me in a one-on-one battle in the Crush Gear arena?"

"You _wish_, Manganji!"

He smirked. "It's about time. I've been waiting."

All eyes whipped towards a nineteen-year-old brunette who was descending from the bleachers on the gymnasium's eastern wing, his equally dark brown eyes affixed on the tanned features of the Asian Cup Champion. Even though he hadn't been into Gear Fighting for four long years, the fire of competition continued to burn fervently in his eyes. He not only wanted to battle; he wanted to _win_. "I may not have a Gear but I'm not afraid to take you on. Just like the old times." At that, Kouya grinned. "Alright, so who's willing to lend me his Gear?"


	17. Of Champions, Gear God's Gears, and Riva...

**Author's Notes: **I updated… and I can't believe it myself! Seriously, I had been out of inspiration for weeks, and out of time for that matter due to all the things I had to do in school, but well, I guess watching some of the episodes again really did the trick. *hugs VCDs* Anyway… here's the next chapter, hope you like it. ^^

---

**Sixteen**

"You are_ insane_, Kouya. You haven't been into Gear Fighting for _four _years, yet you just challenged Takeshi into one. You don't even _have_ a Gear. You are really out of your mind for attempting this," the Gear Master of the quartet grumbled, fixing his spectacles with his right hand before he resumed checking the assortment machines that were on the table in front of him. Their former captain, though not surprisingly, managed to convince more than enough Gear Fighters to lend him their Gears by simply announcing that he needed one to battle the Asian Cup Champion, and the task of selecting the best one was then left to the expert.

The brunette only shrugged, more of ignoring rather than accepting the accusation that he was, in a way, a lunatic. "I didn't have a choice. Nobody wanted to stand up to him, not even you guys. And I can't let him just go around bragging about how everybody's too chicken to take him on, can I?"

Kyousuke sighed heavily, putting the screwdriver he was holding down and turning towards the brown-haired freshman who sat beside him. "Okay, so you're right about that part, but have you forgotten who you've just challenged? Come on, get that brain of yours working before I'll be forced to put a microchip inside of it. Takeshi happens to be the defending World Cup _and _Asian Cup Champion, Kouya," he pointed out as if it wasn't obvious already.

"So? I was the champion in both tournaments _before_ him!"

"_That's _the point," the older student said with a groan, slapping his forehead. He then shook his head and went back to checking up on the Gears, so as to give the other at least a chance of winning, even if it was minute. His obsidian eyes were then focused on the nifty machines even though he was speaking to his comrade. "You were the champion before him, true, but how long had it been since then? It's been _four_ years since you became Asian Cup Champion, and _eight_ since that World Cup. Think about this, Kouya. He's the current titleholder, while you're history. You haven't participated in a single Gear Fight in the last four years when he has been into every single competition, may it be those that are held just around the neighborhood for sheer fun. How do you expect to win? And don't say that you were born to be a champion, because not even Gear Fighters are born. They're _made_."

"Okay, so he has the advantage. But in life, we can't be on top all the time. He's bound to lose to someone."

"Yes, but not to you."

Immediately, Kouya fell silent, as the Gear Master was right. And then, he hung his head, his chocolate-colored eyes fixed on the floor, embarrassed that he had just acted almost as cockily as his rival did. He then shook his head to correct himself. He had acted _as _cockily as Takeshi did. Fortunately, only one person had witnessed it, and so he only had to make the necessary compensation to him. "Look, Kyousuke---"

Again, the dark-haired young man sighed, but not the heavy, exasperated type he often used. "It's okay, Kouya. You don't have to apologize," he told the brunette, turning to the side slightly to gaze at the boy with calm, raven eyes. He waited for the other to meet his gaze before he reached out and took one of the many Gears that had been submitted for the challenger's use, holding it up as if he was about to sell it to an eager customer. "I don't know who owns this, but it'll give you the best chance of surviving your battle. And… well, it uses a VT-X Chassis." He sounded like he couldn't believe his last statement himself.

The former Tobita Club captain took the Gear from his teammate and examined it, admiring its sleek design and the fact that it contained a VT-X Chassis, the newest and most advanced technology in the art of Gear Fighting. As the machine continued to rest in his hand, he felt the excitement surge through him, making him so much eager to step into the arena and get himself immersed in the game once again. However, he stopped and stared at the Gear as soon as he noticed something implausibly familiar about it. And it wasn't only the color; it was also how it felt in his hand, like he had already used it sometime before…

"_Ark Cavalier_," he breathed, unable to believe his eyes.

His blue-green eyes narrowed considerably as he made his way towards the PE classroom where two of his friends were in, both of them preparing for the upcoming exhibition match, noticing a fellow student coming from the other corridor who he was going to cross paths with at the corner. The figure, even from where he was at, appeared very familiar, and he, too, had this gut feeling that something was bound to happen. He just hoped it wasn't about Gear Fighting; he had more than enough news and going-ons regarding the sport in the past few days compared to the past four years.

He stopped and waited for the other to walk past him, but the young man stopped as well. It was Eddie.

"Today does seem like a lucky day. I just hope it lasts until the rest of the week. Hello, Kuroudo," the black-haired Business Administration student greeted, grinning at the blond as he did so. Even though they both hadn't been into Gear Fighting for years, there was still something about each of them that prevented them from being too friendly with each other. "I'll go straight to the point because I know you still have to prepare Kouya's match. I need you to do me a favor. No, do the College of Commerce a favor, rather."

"Yeah, sure, kendo's ours," Kuroudo replied off-handedly, although he knew that he wasn't kidding anybody despite the serious façade he had taken up. Just as Eddie was, he was aware --- the moment his former rival started talking about him doing their college a favor --- that that favor was for him to join their Gear Fighting team because… most probably because Takeshi would be wherever he would be during the duration of the competition. He then sighed. "Why me? There are many others you can ask. Besides, why can't Takeshi participate? Will he be on a tour around the country to show off his championship badge?"

"The GFA's calling the captains of the champion teams for a meeting in New York, to discuss the World Cup details, I guess. He'll be leaving this Wednesday, and even though he can still participate in the elimination round, the tournament organizers refused to let him do so, since it would be unfair for all the others." He tucked his hands casually inside his pockets, fixing his eyes on the blond this time. "And as for why I'm asking you… well, I know you're good --- I'm better than you, of course --- and that we might be able to pull off this tag-team deal. They say it's a matter of connection, and even though I'm nowhere near your best friend, I guess we got that. What do you say?"


	18. The Epitome of Power VS The Epitome of S...

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay, guys. So anyway… the battle begins. The rest will come sooner or later. *makes mental note to buy the VCDs that contain Kouya and Takeshis' battles* XD

---

**Seventeen**

She looked at him with much uncertainty and anxiety in her green eyes, even though she couldn't hear what the person at the other end of the line was telling him. She had seen him raise a black eyebrow, frown --- and even scowl --- but she, too, also saw him sport a rather mischievous smile. Something was definitely coming up, though she didn't know what that something was. And because she couldn't stand the suspense, she asked as soon as the other ended the call, "What was that all about?"

"About what's going to happen next." He didn't even spare a glance at her direction when he said those words; he only put his cellphone away and picked up his Gear from the table that stood not very far from his reach. He examined the machine for a moment before he continued in the same cool, always-controlled tone, still not looking at her, "It's the rematch everyone's been waiting for… just as I've waited so long for this one chance. The show's about to start, and in time they're going to see with their own eyes what happens when I take things seriously."

"Stop it! Please! You can't… you can't do this! I won't allow you to! Not to him! And most especially not to _you!_" she exclaimed, already half-screaming, before she rushed towards him and buried herself in his arms. She then started sobbing, her tears soaking his dark-colored sweatshirt, her hands gripping his jacket tightly as if begging him not to take a step out of the room they were in, and above all, into a Crush Gear arena.

He stroked her hair, biting his lip as he did so. Then, he told her softly, "It's all part of the game. Haven't you learned that, after all this time? Gear Fighting is now a matter of survival, not mere child's play. The strong will have to grow stronger; one must be strong to remain in the game and to last 'till the very end. I'm not going to hold anything back just because he hasn't gone into battle since that day four years ago, just so I could give him a fighting chance. But I _will_ give him a choice: to join me and gain victory, or stand on his own and be destroyed."

"You're playing with fire. It's too risky," she whimpered, although rather helplessly. "I don't want to lose you."

That made him look away, his brown-hued eyes examining what lay beyond the glass window absent-mindedly, then he slowly pulled himself away from her embrace, even though he didn't want to. "You know something, Lilika? The day I made _that_ choice…" His eyelids fell shut, the volume of his voice dropped, and the casual tone that was incorporated into it disappeared. Finally, as an act of defiance and in his refusal to give in to her desperate pleas, he turned around and walked away, but not without stopping a good distance away to say the three words that he knew would break her heart.

"…you already did."

Despite the deafening cheer from his fellow students and fans, Kouya Marino could not help but feel nervous as he stepped into the arena to battle his all-time rival, Takeshi Manganji. True, he had the _Ark Cavalier_ --- one of the very few Crush Gear models that had a VT-X Chassis --- to use in his match, and the support of his friends and former teammates, most especially the support of the great Gear Master Kyousuke Jin, but still…

_"Gear Fighters, set up!"_

There was no time for him to think about his doubts anymore, however. As soon as he heard the referee say those words, he shifted to one of his simpler release stances in reflex. He allowed his glance to flicker towards the older Gear Fighter at the opposite end, noticing that his stance was different from the one he had been using before, and then slapped himself mentally. Of course it was different; the Gear Fighting world had changed and so had those who had participated in it the past years --- he was the only one who hadn't.

Takeshi caught his gaze and they stared into each other's eyes for a few heartbeats, before a voice boomed, _"Ready… GO!"_ and they were forced to concentrate on more important matters, averting their gazes to their respective machines. Immediately noticing how sluggish his release was, the brunette ordered the _Ark Cavalier _to swerve away from the _Gaiki_'s trajectory and gain momentum as it would do so.

"Not bad, Marino. Not bad at all. For one who hasn't been into Gear Fighting for ages, that is," came the black-haired young man's scornful voice, a sardonic smile appearing on his tanned features. He took a moment to adjust the collar of his sleek jacket. "But you have to do better if you don't want that Gear you _borrowed _to be blown up into smithereens, though. I'm only getting warmed up; you have yet to experience the power I truly hold and I tell you, it'll smother you for sure."

"Always the one to show-off, Takeshi; in that aspect you still haven't changed," Kouya rebuked.

His surprisingly calm tone made the other cock an eyebrow. "Oh?" The comment, however, was forgotten in no time, as he affixed his gaze once more on the younger competitor's burning brown eyes. Their Gears, on the other hand, had begun circling each other like fierce jungle predators, yet none of them intended to attack just yet. "Let me ask you something, Marino… do you really believe you can win this battle when you don't have the _power_ to attain such a feat?"

"I don't need power," he scoffed in response, before he pointed towards the other. "And I don't _want_ it either. And let me tell you why. I don't want to be like _you_. You're so full of it that you think you're a cut above the rest, that you think you can beat every person in this room, single-handedly, with your eyes shut and your hands tied behind your back. They say absolute power corrupts absolute --- and they're right. Takeshi Manganji, the epitome of power… and just how people of power go down in painful, ego-deflating ways, so will you. Maybe not by my hand, but in time, you will."

"Say what you want, but I'm sure you're aware that you're only deceiving yourself with your _'noble'_ words. I know you _want _this power, Marino… and you want it because you _need _it. Oh no, don't you tell me that I'm lying," he interjected as soon as he saw the other's mouth open, "because I can see it in your eyes that you know I'm not. You saw how people without power have been exterminated from this game, how losers like Kaoru Hana---"

"Shut up! _Ark Cavalier_, go!" Kouya snapped, his hands clamped into fists by his sides. Then, he lifted his head to face his nemesis, the fire of rage blazing in his eyes even more than ever. Even though his friends had been yelling from behind him not to pay attention to Takeshi's twisted lies, he heard no such words. Blood was pounding inside his ears and there was no way he was going to let the other get away with what he had done, not only to Kaoru, but to everyone else in the Gear Fighting world, as he had been conspiring with the psychotic Ming Wu.

Takeshi allowed a smile, knowing that there was no turning back for his rival. The game had already begun and the brunette would have to play it to the very end. _Of course, there's no turning back for me, too, _he said to himself silently, before he lifted his arm, and in a sweeping motion, commanded, "Don't let him get away, _Gaiki_! Charge!"


	19. And Off to the Intramurals We Go!

**Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm a few days advanced, I know, but I just wanted to greet you all anyway. Anyway, before I continue, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter; not only have I been busy with schoolwork, my brother has become my rival on the computer, his Ragnarok-playing hours taking over my usual fanfic-writing time. And I'm afraid that will continue even this Christmas break, so I, too, would like to apologize in advance. I can assure you all, though, that I will not leave any of my fics unfinished; it might just take a while to get them done. So thanks for everything, guys.

And now, here's the new chapter! There's not much action yet, though; I'm still sorting it out. ^^;

---

**Eighteen**

"He's still good. I'm impressed," Mitsuke commented with a soft smile as the round-indicator exploded, signaling to the two fighters that the first three minutes of their battle had been consumed. The challenger had managed to last for that span of time, to everyone's surprise, even though his last battle had been four long years in the past and he was up against the current Asian Cup Champion. That said, the brown-haired Gear Fighter turned to face his friend and former teammate, who was rummaging through his tools in preparation for the changes he was going to make for the second round.

And just as he always was, Kyousuke remained skeptical. "Or Takeshi's just going easy on him," he suggested off-handedly, before he looked up and inquired what the other wanted with him.

The brunette handed the Gear Master a small box, which the other didn't take until the team captain of Griffon Japan nodded in affirmation. "Someone asked me to give you these. It's for Kouya's Gear, whatever the name of that is."

Kyousuke opened the box, and his dark coal-colored eyes immediately flew wide open in surprise. Inside was a set of _hyper dash _wheels, so created for the _Ark Cavalier _and Kouya's fighting style. Finally figuring out that the recent turn of events had been anything but coincidental, most especially the involvement of the former captain of the Tobita Club in the sport after many years of dormancy, he lifted his eyes to scan the crowd for a familiar face or two. He found no one, but he didn't really care.

"Play fire with fire," he mumbled in realization, his excitement beginning to show, "and speed with speed." And with that, he left Mitsuke to take his friend's Gear in order to change its settings, holding the box close to him as if it was the most important treasure he had. To him, everything was as clear as day; whoever the donor was, which he presumed to be the mysterious leader of the CGIA himself, he definitely wanted Kouya to win… and the Gear Master was not going to let his efforts be in vain.

As soon as Kaoru Hanano stepped inside the sunshine-brightened classroom, the noise made by her classmates died down abruptly, all eyes watching her intently that she could not help but project a scowl to the watching crowd. She was sure that she was the topic of their conversations; after all, she had just lost and humiliated herself in front of all the Asian Gear Fighting enthusiasts, having been so stupid to take Takeshi Manganji head-on.

_No, not stupid, _she corrected herself as she dumped her bag on her seat and sat down. _Just overly courageous._

In a few moments the chattering resurfaced, though she didn't pay attention to it anymore. Well, at least she _tried _not to pay attention to the taunting, sneering voices, telling herself that she didn't care. When Fuuko Nagidori, the silver-haired young woman who took over as Team Manager of the Tobita Club at her takeover as captain, arrived in the premises, however, she could not help but mutter under her breath how irked she was at the development. "They wouldn't even be able to get a shot through his defenses, while I, at least---"

"I admit the conversation in the past days had been about you, Kaoru, and well, your 'heroic tale of noble female antics'," Fuuko told her calmly, her face surprisingly nonchalant as she turned to gaze at the brunette, "but I think you're not who everyone's talking about today. Well, since the University of Tokyo Intramurals started a few good minutes ago, that is. It's really surprising how news can travel like wildfire, but then again, if it's about Gear Fighting it shouldn't be _that _surprising…"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? How am I connected to the UT Intramurals?"

The other student looked away, then pretended to search for something inside her backpack, amidst the neatly filed textbooks and writing materials. That gesture immediately prompted the brown-haired Gear Fighter to state her question once more, and Fuuko had no choice but to answer her. "It's Kouya," she replied, still not looking at Kaoru, fearing her reaction, "he's battling Takeshi right now in an exhibition match. Takeshi was only supposed to give a speech to open the event, but he challenged anyone from the crowd to a Gear Fight instead, and well, knowing Kouya, he immediately --- Kaoru, wait, where are you going?!"

The question was primarily out of reflex, not of necessity. Of course the Tobita Club manager knew where the other was heading, despite the fact that she did not hear her say anything in response to her statements. Instantly, she bolted up and ran after their captain, pulling a few pieces of paper from the pockets of her vest as she did so. It took her quite a while to catch up with the brunette, and when she finally did, they were descending the concrete stairway leading away from Keio University.

"At least stop for a moment and get these passes from me! You won't be able to get inside UT without these!" Fuuko screamed, and as expected, Kaoru stopped in her tracks, turning around to face her. Quickly, she handed the four yellow-colored rectangular sheets of paper, about one-eighth the size of a short bond paper, to the other.

"Where did you---"

"Lilika told me to keep these. She had the feeling that you might want to check out the events sometime this week, most especially the Gear Fighting part. The other three's for Yashiro, Aira and Kage; she had the hunch they might want to go with you, too."

Kaoru snatched the papers from the silver-haired girl and chuckled --- and quite a humorless one at that, the way Kyousuke Jin used to do it. "I see that Lilika's becoming better at this fortune-telling stuff," she commented in a sarcastic tone, though her words were rather true, her blue-violet eyes darting towards the other end of the street, which was opposite to where her destination was. Three figures were taking the said path in a dead run, and in no time they came to a halt in front of her, panting.

It was evident that Yashiro had come from his swimming class, for his hair was damp and somewhat uncombed, and he was not wearing his school uniform. Aira had her half-open bag slung over her shoulder and a couple of books scooped up in her arms; she seemed to have arrived late for her first period. Kage, despite his neatly pressed uniform of dark blue and white that matched that of Aira's, was looking tired and worn-out. Running was definitely not an ability of most Gear technicians.

"Hurry!" Surprisingly, it was Fuuko who said it. She had her hands on her hips and was looking irritated, perhaps at the fact that the four members of the Tobita Club continued to stare at each other as if waiting for one to take the lead. She fixed her gaze on Kaoru, not wanting to say anything offensive about their former captain, but found it escaping her lips, nonetheless. "Hurry up, hurry up before the match is over! Kouya hasn't participated in a single match for four years, you know; he'll be lucky to last one round! Now go!"


	20. The Good, the Bad, and the Rendezvous

**Author's Notes: ***gasps* It's an update! I'm surprised myself… well anyway, thanks for staying with me, guys, I really appreciate the support and encouragement! All my thanks! Now, let's see… I have good news! This fic is halfway through --- wait, maybe that's bad news for you, considering how _long _this will get, but worry not, I _will _finish this! --- and it's almost time for the World Cup! That should be exciting, ne?

Alright, next chapter! ^-^

---

**Nineteen**

"So… how are things going?"

A thoughtful look crossed David Cechetti's features for a moment, but his lips then curled into a sardonic, malicious smile, and a mischievous light twinkled from his dark, unfathomable green eyes. "Wonderful, Master. Wonderful. In fact, _too_ wonderful…" he replied in a husky voice, leaning back against the comfortable reclining chair he had been offered to sit on. His smirk didn't cease. "Fewer participants, more spectators. Seemingly not a good sign, but in reality, it's more than we could ask for. We've pulled the giants into our web, intoxicating them with thoughts of grandeur, fame and power --- and in no time, the frenzied crowd will follow their footsteps and do _our_ bidding."

The older man appeared to be extremely elated by the news, for the same smile was painted on his already-wrinkled face. He let out an utterance of satisfaction, beaming at his loyal apprentice, before he reached out to take the folder the GFA Commissioner was holding. "Ah. Fewer participants than the last time, yes? But 12 teams? Not bad at all. Let's see. Wang Hu, Williams, Elk, Okawa, Fincher, Connellheim, Steiner, Hanano, Pierce, Ramz, Takeshi…" His voice trailed off, however, and his eyebrows noticeably creased. "Giants and flies, gathered together, not knowing their destinies. Oh well. I'm sure _you _can handle this, eh, _David?_"

"But of course. And with utmost pleasure, Master," David answered in a tone of sheer pleasure as he took the folder from his superior. He then continued, "I'm meeting them this Wednesday to discuss how things will go about in the World Cup. Not that I'll tell them about the surprise, of course. It would be such a disappointment on their part to get the fun spoiled for them, don't you think?"

"Why yes. It would be terribly disappointing. By the way, have you heard news from our Japan correspondent?"

The brunette blinked in surprise. "What news, Master? Takeshi has not---"

Frightening. That's what the other's smile had become. Too twisted, too cruel, too _evil_. "Of course Takeshi hasn't informed us about it. He's dealing with the problem right now… though I wouldn't call him a problem any longer." He stopped to feed on the commissioner's bewildered expression, enjoying it to a great extent. He then stood up and walked towards the windowpane, clasping his hands behind his back. "Rejoice, David. His conversion is near. He has stepped back into the arena and joined the rest of the world; blinded with fury, clouded with rage. Kouya Marino will soon be under our control, my son… and following him, the world…"

Ming Wu laughed; his voice echoing in the four walls of the room like the cackling of a demon. He whipped around to face his servant, who had begun to join him in his wicked symphony as well. "Yes, David! The end is near! And this time, victory is _ours!_"

**_Run away, Kouya!_**

The brunette blinked, hearing the voice with such distinction, almost as if the speaker had shouted at him right in his ear. He then looked around, searching desperately for the owner of the voice, but only found an enthralled audience, his gaping teammates, and a yelling Gear Master.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?! If you continue with that --- Kouya, you're hopeless!" Kyousuke exclaimed from behind him, his hands clenched into fists as his sides. He had been bellowing for quite sometime now, though the brown-haired Gear Fighter he was directing his comments to was obviously not paying any attention to him. "Don't run after _Gaiki_; charge head-on and tackle him out of the ring!"

Kouya took a deep breath, running the genius' instructions through his memory. _Charge. Charge. Charge. Charge head-on and tackle him out of the ring. _He closed his blazing brown eyes and attempted to find his center of focus, hoping to be able to communicate with the Gear he was using and relay the orders. _Ark Cavalier. Ark Cavalier. Charge. Charge head-on and tackle Gaiki out of the ring. Charge. Charge. Char---_

**_Stop! Don't go there!_**

_"Wha--? What has happened to Kouya? That's the second attack he has pulled back at the last minute! What's going on? Is this a new tactic? Is he trying to confuse Takeshi? Well if that's what he's planning to do, he's certainly doing it right! Our Asian Cup champion definitely looks flustered!"_ the announcer boomed from his spot, eyeing the battling Gears with an expression of mixed awe and confusion.

The chase continued, and everything else that came along with it. Takeshi's efforts to knock the _Ark Cavalier _out of the arena were all in vain; and it was no different for Kouya, who was dealing with two different voices and downright confused as to who to follow. The two Gears ended up outrunning and outmaneuvering each other instead, and quite unexplainably --- or rather _miraculously_ --- the second round, once again, ended in a draw.

Kuroudo held his best friend back before the spectacled young man could blow up on the descending brunette.

Surprisingly, Kouya was prepared for the outburst. "Yeah, I know, I screwed that one up, I should've listened to you. But hey, I made it past the second round, didn't I?" he blurted out before Kyousuke could say a word to rebuke him, waving his hand off-handedly; then he sat down on one of the bleachers, the _Ark Cavalier _still in his possession. _Why is he so worked up anyway? It's not like I already lost!_

Kyousuke, on the other hand, continued to struggle to free himself from the blonde's grip, and eventually managed to do so; it was evident, however, that it was because the taller boy, to avoid hurting him, had released his grip, and not because he was strong enough to overpower the swordsman. Scowling, he made his way towards their former team captain, his eyes flashing dangerously…

… when he saw a brown-haired girl appear from the gym's west entrance, along with three curious-looking high school students. The gateway, unfortunately, happened to be just a short distance from behind the bleacher Kouya was sitting on, and so the other young man spotted her almost instantly, even if he had only turned his head a little bit, his eyes noticeably changing in size as he saw her advance like an angel, beautiful beyond words and definitely beyond compare.

But she walked past him. Instead, she fell to a halt --- to everyone's shock --- in front of the Gear Master.

Then, with all the force she could muster, Kaoru _slapped_ him.


	21. Nothing to Lose and Everything to Reclai...

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! Well, I don't really have anything to say except the usual 'thanks for your support', so… off to the chapter!

---

**Twenty**

"OWWW! What in the world was _that_ for?!" he heard the young Gear Master yelp in a frustrated tone, and as he cocked his head to the side to observe how things were going for Marino and his comrades, the black-haired boy was rubbing his stinging cheek. Instead of turning his attention on his Gear, he found himself watching the others thoughtfully with his deep, chestnut-colored eyes, very interested at how things were progressing at the opposite end.

Hanano was glaring daggers at the one who had just spoken; he noticed, for the first time, that Jin had definitely grown taller, for he was already as tall as the female Gear Fighter. "_That _was for your idiocy! You… you…"

Sighing, Manganji turned back to the matter he was supposed to be engrossed with --- changing the _Gaiki_'s settings for the third round, that is. True, the argument of the Tobita Club members, new and old, was his business as well, considering his position and the authority he held, but he knew the fiery young woman well enough to be able to tell what she was so worked up about. _Let the kids argue_, he told himself, shaking his head.

It was surprising to note how frightened Kyousuke could get, most especially at how he'd pale whenever Kaoru would push her face close to his. Her indigo-hued eyes were aflame as she hissed into the Gear Master's ear, "You're letting him fall into Ming Wu's hands, you dope! I thought you knew better than that! You worked so hard all those years to keep him at bay, only to set him loose now into the Gear Fighting arena! Open your eyes, Kyousuke! This is just the perfect opportunity the GFA has been waiting for! And with Takeshi standing there---"

He turned around and chuckled, miraculously regaining his composure sooner than even he expected to. The lens of his glasses flashed against the furious light from their side of the arena. "Since when did _you_ care about that?"

"How dare you--!" she snapped, his words stinging her badly. She thought he knew what her motives were, as he had been so kind to make a Gear for her to accomplish those, but apparently, she was wrong. She could not understand how the black-haired lad had not seen that all her efforts to reestablish the Tobita Club and everything else that went along with it had been for _them_, and most especially for…

Kouya had marched up to his arguing friends, settling himself between them. He folded his arms in front of his chest and glowered at the two, although Kyousuke couldn't see his expression as he had his back turned against him. "Would you _please _stop talking about me like that? It's getting annoying, you know! If you have anything to say to me, well say it! You don't have to talk about it in whispers --- no, you _can't_ talk about it in whispers, because I have the right to know what's going on here!"

Immediately, the Gear Master whirled around to face the former Tobita Club captain; at least, that was what everyone else thought. However, he was instead staring at Kaoru, silently pleading that she not spill the beans about what was going on just yet. It simply wasn't the time; not when Takeshi was observing them from the opposite side of the area, not when the Asian Champion's cronies were all over the gymnasium, watching their every move and getting ready to report to the GFA anything suspicious they would be able to pick up.

Violet eyes met brown; then, her eyebrows furrowed. "None of your business, _Marino_."

Never had he expected to hear her use such a tone, and use one on _him_. And the way she called him by his last name… it was totally not like her at all. He stared at her for a few more heartbeats, into her dark-hued eyes that had become as sharp as glass and as cold as ice, probing into her very being in hopes to find traces of the girl he had known and loved all this time…

Nothing.

She bore the name, but everything else about her had changed.

With nothing more to lose and everything to reclaim, he tilted his chin defiantly, meeting her ice-cold orbs with his blazing russet ones, and replied in a carefully controlled voice, "Why, of course. It has never been my business, has it, Hanano?" At that, he made his way past her to grab the _Ark Cavalier _from the bench, allowing his shoulder to collide against hers and push her out of the way as he did so, not saying a word to apologize, or to anyone else, for that matter.

Then, he trudged towards the arena, unconscious of the time, aware only that his opponent --- for the third time that day --- was moving to his post in order to resume their battle. As his gaze landed on Takeshi's scathing features, he felt himself burn with fury towards Ming Wu and the GFA even more, enough to make him clench his free hand into a fist so hard, it turned as pale as sheet.

All their fault, it was all their fault.

**_But what has the GFA done? They corrupted the innocent and abused the weak, and above all, they brought about destruction on the Gear Fighters themselves. How many of your Gear Fighting friends are fighting the good fight now? Kaoru surely isn't; revenge is all that's in her mind, to the extent that she fashioned her Gear after the very one you owned, the very one you lost. And how about Wang Hu? Carlos? Takeshi?_**

"You were right, Sean. You were right," he admitted, his head bowed and his eyes downcast. He had denied it, yes; denied it when he knew, deep inside of him, that his friend had been right from the very beginning. He had been asking himself the wrong question, and above all, he had been blind to the truth that was right before his very eyes. 

From the tiny part of his mind that was in tune with the rest of the world, he was alerted that the signal had been given for the third part of their match. Opening up his senses in time to hear the blaring buzzer, he lifted his eyes to face his opponent, determination surging through his veins powerfully once more. At that, he thrust his arms in front of him, holding the _Ark Cavalier _in one hand and supporting that with the other, falling into the first position of his release. Then, he crouched low, both arms arching sideways to his right, one leveled higher than the other…

Jirou's voice was the loudest from his gasping comrades. "That's the Shining Sword Breaker release!"

A taunting voice broke into his reverie, mocking him about his choice of a release that certainly didn't match the Gear he was using --- and about how he was going to lose anyway --- but even that wasn't enough to break his concentration. _I'm back, Sean. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. But now I'm here… I'm going to fight the good fight. You can count on that, _he thought fiercely, watching Takeshi slip into his release stance from the corner of his eye while he prepared himself for the risky move he was going to execute.

And the real battle began.


	22. The Power of the VTX Chassis

**Author's Notes: **Happy Valentines' Day, minna! I'm so sorry for not having updated this for a very long time; I've been extremely busy, and, sad to say, uninspired. Well anyway, here's a new chapter… finally I can move on with the important events after this one. Enjoy, and if you would be so kind to review, please do. Thanks a lot! *grins*

---

**Twenty-One**

The brunette's transition from a normal release stance to that of his famous tornado style was more than enough to catch the attention of the people around him, from the overly excited spectators down to his friends and former comrades. Even the new captain of the Tobita Club, Kaoru Hanano, was dumbstruck at the sight, for the execution of the Shining Sword Breaker release meant only one thing: Kouya Marino, the 2012 World Champion who had gone into dormancy for four long years, was finally back into action. And seriously, at that. He might've lost his touch, but he definitely not his _skill_.  
  
And Takeshi Manganji, his long-time rival, was completely aware of that. Expected it, even. He believed, after all, that good Gear Fighters were born good Gear Fighters. After all, how else would one explain the fact that even after having dropped out of the sport for nearly a decade, Harry Gamble remained as deadly as he was in the arena many years ago? And the first World Champion wasn't the only one. There was Shingo Nagidori and Alex Borg, two of his old buddies back at the Tobita Club; Eddie Kobayashi, Kishin Okawa and Taki Hiroomi, three of the four talents who used to comprise the Mighty Gears; and even Kuroudo Marume, the pride of Griffon Japan _and_ of the Tobita Club.  
  
"It's not like you to run away," Kouya's voice broke into his reverie.  
  
Snapped out of his thoughts, the raven-haired, brown-eyed Gear Fighting hero soon came to realize that the _Ark Cavalier_ was slowly gaining on his _Gaiki_, having somehow managed to perform a preliminary VT-X dash. True, he had expected the boy to perform well, but not to perform _too_ well. Yet that was what the brunette was doing. Unexplainably, and definitely surprisingly, he had unlocked the secrets of the new and improved VT-X Chassis and was pushing his Gear to his limits...  
  
_Hyper-dash wheels,_ Takeshi quickly corrected himself, noticing the new set of wheels that kept the gallant-looking Gear going at an impressive speed. _Ah, so that's what Jin's playing at. But even that won't be enough to outrun the_ Gaiki. _And here I was, thinking for a while back there that the secrets of the VT-X Chassis had finally been unlocked. He's got a lot to learn, but I'll get to him later. I'll have the tutorial with Marino first._  
  
He flashed an arrogant smile. "Running away? Oh but I'm not," he stated a matter-of-factly, before he captured the lad's serious gaze with his calm, almost lazy one, his right hand resting confidently on his hip. "Because if I was---" He paused to wave his hand, and in the blink of an eye, the _Gaiki_'s battery box slid to the front for a VT dash. Then, there was a second slide, which was the so-called preliminary VT-X dash; and finally, a third one that propelled the dainty-looking Gear forward until it seemingly disappeared into the void of nothingness. "---I would've already done _that_."  
  
"What the--!"  
  
"It's still there. I can hear it," Kuroudo quickly interjected from behind the surprised nineteen-year-old, but a few seconds after he let those words out, he frowned. He could hear the _Gaiki_ even from where he was, alright. "But I can't pinpoint its location. It's moving fast... _too_ fast. It's anywhere and everywhere---"  
  
"You're kidding! That's impossible!" Those words left Gear Master Kyousuke Jin's throat swiftly, but despite his apparent apprehension and disbelief, he knew just as much that Kuroudo was telling the truth. The blonde had an extremely keen sense of hearing --- to a supernatural extent, even --- and so there was no way he could doubt the validity of his statement. Besides, wasn't the flaxen-haired young man his best friend? Why, then, would he lie about such a matter?  
  
He couldn't, and he wouldn't.  
  
The seconds had died down, leaving barely 30 seconds for Kouya to make a last-ditch attempt to attain victory. But it seemed as though there was no way it was happening, not when the brunette had panicked considerably. At that, the dark-haired champion grinned sardonically. "That's _just_ a VT-X dash, Marino. Why so overwhelmed? Never seen anything like it before, have you? Well, that's a pity. Let me give you a piece of advice, then. A third-class fighter such as you shouldn't have returned, even if the Gear you're using is obviously first-class. You see, there's more to Gear Fighting now than just colliding machines and flashy special techniques. Every battle is a battle for survival, where the strong shall win, and the weak shall stumble."  
  
_Every battle is hell,_ Kouya thought grimly, but couldn't say it out loud; he knew that if he would, he'd end up screaming and cursing the GFA for their atrocity and deceitfulness. And that wasn't a very good idea at the moment. He had no explanation to offer, yes, but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head that was telling him not to do so, and that was enough.  
  
Suddenly, he yelped. The _Gaiki_ had reappeared behind the _Ark Cavalier_, seemingly from out of nowhere; it was glowing bright red and aiming at the latter dead-on, obviously for the kill. With the trajectory locked and the course plotted, the only way out of the dilemma was to dodge the attack with a suave spin --- which he didn't have the time to execute --- or plunge into what Takeshi had mentioned to be a _'VT-X dash'_. The dash looked like the more favorable option at that moment, and so, hoping against hope that it would work, he sent his Gear away with the order.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
_'King of the Dragon Fighters!'_ was the last thing he heard before the _Ark Cavalier_ flew out of the arena, where it then lay upside-down, struggling to get back up like a crab which had flipped over. Then, all the other sounds followed --- the beeping of the round indicator, signaling that the match was over; the referee's booming voice declaring Takeshi's victory; the deafening screams of the overjoyed fans; the rocking applause of the spectators; and the nagging voice at the back of his head... 


	23. A Warning, A Goal, An Obstacle to Overco...

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the delay of this update, everyone! You know the drill – I've been busy. School sucks. *sighs* Anyway, I would also like to apologize as to how that chapter turned out, but I'm afraid it was necessary for the plot development that Kouya lose to Takeshi back there. Don't worry, the good things will start happening… uh, soon?  
  
Alright, let's go!   
  


  
  
---   
  


  
  
**Twenty-Two**   
  


  
  
**_Deceit is one of man's deadliest games, and where you stand is a choice only you can make. The options are simple: to deceive, or be deceived; but the consequences are dire. Choose and act wisely, Kouya.  
_**  
_Quickly, the brown-haired college freshman whirled around, desperately searching for the owner of the voice, but found himself in the middle of pitch-black nothingness, his chocolate-colored eyes unable to see anything. "Yuhya? Yuhya, is that you?" he called out, the name leaving his lips involuntarily, but his voice only echoed all around him in response. He tried again, but still to no avail. He then began to move around, his arms stretched out in front of him as he tried to make his way through the darkness.  
  
The voice returned. **Choose and act fast. Time is on the run.**  
  
Then, there was a loud _thump_.  
_  
  


  
  
Kouya had fallen off his chair.  
  
"Well, Mr. Marino, you have just proven to me that most first impressions are wrong. Specifically my impression of _you_," a drawling voice erupted from the far end of the classroom, and as the young medical student struggled to settle back on his seat, he found their substitute teacher for Biology staring at him with what seemed to be a glare. Immediately, he averted his gaze to his newly polished shoes, feeling not only embarrassed but very uncomfortable. He had never liked Mrs. Riizaku, and just like everyone else in his class, he wished that their teacher Mr. Nirato was back from his sick leave.  
  
He almost jumped up and crashed into the ceiling in surprise when the said woman marched up to where he was and pressed her face close to his. "If you were a genius, I'd tolerate your little nap and pretend it never happened, but unfortunately, you're just a Gear Fighting fool who can't even pass a pop quiz." She thrust a piece of paper with a bright red _30%_ mark on the upper right corner, and was about to say something else, when she found a parchment on the floor by his chair. She picked it up and started browsing through the pages; then, she let out a sarcastic laugh. "Let me rephrase that a bit, Mr. Marino: you're just an _arrogant, self-glorified_ Gear Fighting fool who can't even pass an _overly simple_ pop quiz."  
  
As she whirled back to her table, Kouya's seatmate asked, "What's she worked up about?"  
  
"No idea. Come on, it's not the first time I slept in her class."  
  
"Well it's the first time she _saw_ you. I guess that's it," the other retorted with a sigh, things seemingly making sense at long last, before a puzzled expression took over his features. "But I'm confused about that arrogant, self-glorified stuff she was ranting about... oh well. What was that thing she confiscated anyway?"  
  
"That? This month's issue of _Madness_."  
  
"Oh. Figures."  
  
"What?"  
  
A thoughtful look this time. "Well, to begin with, your picture's on the front page. Then there's also a full-length article of you somewhere inside. And what's that to her, you ask? Everything's that's ever been written about her was bad. Add in the fact that we all hate her, and viola, you get a frustrated old widow who's belting out her anger on her innocent yet popular student. I wouldn't be surprised if Takeshi Manganji would experience the same thing."  
  
Kouya's other seatmate, the one sitting to his right this time, immediately added in an amused tone, "Only that he'll have her kicked out of the university before she can say _King of the Dragon Fighters_. But that would be great, wouldn't it?" After they burst into a laughing fit done in whispers, he pulled out his own copy of _Madness_ --- the UT's unofficial yet most popular student publication --- and handed it to the brunette. "Here. You can have it. That's an extra copy anyway."  
  
"And what's the matter _now_, boys?"  
  
Immediately, the Gear Fighter stuffed his copy of the newspaper inside his bag. He had already lost one and there was no way he was going to lose another. He was more than eager to read the article on the Gear Fighting blah blahs --- Kuroudo and Eddie, who were said to be the 'most formidable tandem' among all the competitors, had unbelievably lost to Mitsuke Omori and Sasaki Daisuke of the College of Architecture --- as it came with an analysis on the different winning strategies. If he was to keep up with the new standards, he had to learn from experience.  
  
He looked at Mrs. Riizaku with a smile, his dream temporarily forgotten. "Oh, nothing."  
  


  
  
"I know it's been almost two weeks, but I still got the Intrams hangover. I seriously don't want to attend my classes, but if I won't, my mom would kill me. You know how she has this habit of giving speeches about tuition fees and education and how we're supposed to build a future on that and not on Gear Fighting..." Kyousuke stopped, noticing how glum his best friend looked, which wasn't obvious to those who didn't know him as much as the dark-haired genius did. "Kuroudo? What's bothering you?"  
  
A sigh. "It's all over the papers."  
  
The shorter young man pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "There you go again. Get a hold of yourself, will you? That was just a game, okay? A _game_. G-A-M-E. Where people win and people lose. No big deal." He looked into the blonde's deep blue eyes, but the contact was only for a moment; a second later, the other flinched and turned away. "You gotta get used to these things, Kuroudo! I mean, what _if_ you won't pass the Board Exam when the time comes? Don't tell me you're going to sulk in your misery for the rest of your life or commit suicide just because of _that!_"  
  
"You don't understand," Kuroudo rebuked, shaking his head. Still, he refused to maintain eye-to-eye contact, fearing that the other would see right through the barrier he had protected himself with. "It's not just about losing, or getting my pride wounded, or being humiliated in public. It's more on---"  
  
"Oh but to me it's exactly that. Defeat. Pride. Humiliation. I don't need to look into your eyes to be able to figure you out, Kuroudo. Let's see... you and Eddie won round after round, then bang! You lose the final, most important battle. So? That doesn't change things. You're still my best friend. And the girls still love you. And if you're worked up by the fact that you lost to _Mitsuke_, who used to be one of the worst players in Griffon, I'm going to whack you on the head with a sledgehammer. Why? Statistics, Kuroudo. He joined Griffon a year earlier than you did, give or take a few months, and has been Gear Fighting ever since. And how many years did you stop, taking up kendo instead? _Five_." He handed the other his Calculus book. "Hit me if I'm not making sense."  
  
They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, and then, Kuroudo sighed in defeat. "I get the point, Kyousuke. And that's why I need your help." He ran his hand through his flaxen hair, smoothening the strands that had gone astray due to the gust of wind that they had encountered not very long ago, not because there was a dire need to, but because he didn't know how to put the favor he wanted to ask into words. When the thinking of alternatives took up most of his time, he settled for the simplest set of utterances. "Can you make me a new Gear? I don't think _Phantom_ can last in the environment we have now."  
  
Kyousuke glowed. "I was just waiting for you to ask."


	24. And the Conspiracy Continues

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I would like to apologize for the delay of this update. I, however, have good news. A few chapters from this one I will begin with the World Cup, which would be the most detailed phase of this fanfiction. Phew. At last. Although I have the feeling it would take me a while to get each chapter out since I'm not skilled in describing Gear fights. I'll do my best, though. Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, speculations, just let me know. I'd love to hear from you guys.  
  
Off to the chapter!  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
**Twenty-Three**  
  
  
He refused to touch the cup of tea that had been especially prepared for and offered to him. He only stared at it for a few seconds, as if trying to examine it to the sub-atomic level, and then, he leaned back against the dark-hued reclining chair he had chosen to sit on. He laced his fingers together in a lazy, casual manner and smiled. "Just as you ordered, Master. _Mission: Corrupt Marino_ was a success. All that's left for us to do is convince him to show up at the World Championships with a deadly Gear and some flashy yet lethal moves --- which should be a piece of cake."  
  
"I expected no less from you," Ming Wu commented in reply, a proud yet twisted grin unfolding on his wrinkled Chinese features. He paused to take a sip from his cup of tea; he then met the young man's gaze with his sadistic own. "You're truly living up to your name. I like that."  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
The GFA Commissioner, David, snorted. "My… _cocky_, aren't we?" he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms in front of his chest arrogantly. He looked at the Gear Fighter for a moment with a great amount of hostility coming from his deep green eyes, but turned away as soon as they made eye contact. He rested his eyes on his superior officer, who was then gazing at him with interest and curiosity.  
  
And then, the grin on Ming's face broadened even more. Raising a finger and wagging it in front of the American's face, he said, "This isn't the time for jealousy, my son. Or for any other hostile emotion. I know you two haven't been in best of terms, but if we are to succeed in our endeavors, we must not let our differences overrule our temper and common sense. Now…" He turned to look at the black-haired Gear Fighting champion thoughtfully. "Marume would be a wonderful addition to our arsenal, but I believe it would be easier --- and more reasonable --- to take Gear Master Jin first."  
  
He rose, straightening his red jacket. "And I know exactly how."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyousuke could not believe his luck. Their final examination week came and went in a breeze, and he passed all his exams --- topped some of them, even. And that was _without_ studying. He had spent his free time not hitting the books, but on plotting and making the necessary changes on his best friend's new Gear. Though it was near completion, it remained nameless; all they had managed to come up so far was the word _Shooting_, which was the common denominator for all of Kuroudo's Gears. He had suggested _Shooting Phantasm_, indicating the slight modifications on the blonde's former Gear, but the other wasn't really up and about with the idea.  
  
Another factor that made him more fortunate than the rest was that he was already through with his tests and requirements; Kuroudo, on the other hand, still had to take his departmental exam for Accounting the following week, while Jirou and Kouya still had to take care of their projects. Thus, he was going to be free for a few days, free to work on his best friend's Gear without having to worry about being seen. He even had the time to fix Kaoru's _Neo Garuda Phoenix_, although the brunette hadn't expressed her desire that he work on it just yet.  
  
But the thing that made him the luckiest man on the planet was the fact that he was standing right next to the girl of his dreams, and the love of his life. Lan Fang had just arrived from China, and he had just fetched her from the airport; and even though she was supposed to go with her teammates, she decided to take an earlier flight instead, which was a day earlier. So everyone else, even Kouya, thought that the members of the Si Xing Hu Tuan were still to arrive the next day.  
  
"Kuroudo will kill you for this," she chided, but in an amused tone.  
  
He shook his head, laughing lightly as he did so. Despite that, he felt his stomach lurch as the elevator took them down how many floors, and so he forced himself to laugh louder to forget the uneasy feeling. "Actually, I told him that you were coming. I didn't want to upset him any more than I already have. But he immediately pretended that I hadn't said anything. Whenever I would mention anything about you, he'd go,_ 'Really? Lan's coming? When?'_"  
  
She flipped her long, black hair away from her right shoulder and smiled. "You know, to be honest with you, Kyousuke… I had no idea your best friend actually had a sense of humor."  
  
"Neither did I." Kyousuke grinned goofily.  
  
The elevator door opened, and the couple stepped out, Lan leading the way confidently. The Gear Master was surprised upon realizing that the Chinese lady knew her way around town despite that she hadn't been in Japan much. But he pushed the thought away. It wasn't important. What mattered most was that they were together again --- and they had one day all for themselves. He was lucky. _Really_ lucky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To:** Sean Firestone (gent_of_arc@gearleague.net), Harry Gamble (swansymphony@schatten.org)  
**From:** Phoebe Cechetti (bubbly_blondie@yahoo.com)  
**Subject:** FWD: Read this story… it's cute!  
  
Original message attached.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**To:** bubbly_blondie@yahoo.com  
**From:** darkhero@deadlygames.net  
**Subject:** Read this story… it's cute!  
  
_There was once a genius. Even at a young age he managed to come up with many inventions and thus,  
the tycoons and big men of his time sought to get him for their evil plans. But they knew he would not  
cooperate because he was an idealistic boy, so they decided to blackmail him. They kidnapped his girlfriend,  
and used her to achieve their plans of him.  
  
The kidnappers worked in two phases. The female came in first. She, along with her partner's cronies,  
secured the girl and brought her to the Japan International Airport. Then, threatening to hurt the boy if  
the girl would not cooperate, together they boarded flight BJ-0135, which was headed for China. And the  
male did the rest from that point on.  
  
They actually weren't alone in the race to take the genius. The female kidnapper's father and his superior  
officer also participated in the hunt, though they denied it when they were asked. The two had to hurry  
and make sure they'd get the boy first, because the stakes were high._  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"She's arriving tomorrow morning," Sean said, cocking his head to the side slightly to meet his partner's gaze --- a blonde-haired young man who was crouched by his side in his attempt to read the email. The older man glanced at the forwarded email one more time before he completely whirled around to discuss the matter with the German Gear Fighter. He ran his hand through his brown hair for a moment. "What do you say?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Make sure _they_ don't succeed, of course." 


	25. A Date and Someone's New Car

**Author's Notes:** Why I've been gone: went to the province, had to go to school to attend to some previous semester matters, and house went under renovation (thus no Internet connection until this very moment; I'm in a cafe again). Just thought you should know, though that was a rather silly way of doing it. Anyway, I apologize in advance, but I'll be gone again from the 23rd to the 28th. I have to go somewhere for this big school event. But don't worry, I'll have an update when I get back.  
  
Pretty please review! I need to get inspired - _desperately_ - to finish writing this before classes resume!

**---**

**Twenty-Four**

"I can't believe this is happening. Being together just like this, I mean. It's been so long… all this Gear Fighting ruckus has taken up much of my time," Lan whispered as she leaned back against the wooden bench, before cocking her head to the side slightly to glance at the dark-haired Gear Master. They had just finished eating a sumptuous dinner --- courtesy of her host, of course --- and they had decided to stop by the nearby park to rest up and take a trip down memory lane.

Kyousuke, though a bit hesitant at first, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Gear Fighting? I thought it was _school_ that was taking up your time?" he asked lightly, but then he let out a sigh. He didn't continue until after a rather uncomfortable pause, which prompted him to start another topic. "Anyway… how did you convince your brother and everyone else that you take an earlier flight?"

She grinned. "Oh, it was easy. I just had to tell them the exaggerated way that I missed you _so _much," her voice had taken an exaggerated tone as well, "and well, Wang Hu immediately suggested that I go ahead so we can spend 'quality time' together. Ma wasn't really in favor of the idea, but he was overruled, because Li was on my side, too. So I packed my bags and left a day early. You know the rest."

Then, to her surprise, he gently pulled away from her, looking at her squarely in the eyes. There was an odd gleam in his intelligent, dark-hued eyes, and it forced the young woman to swallow the lump that had formed on her throat. "I… I just want to tell you…" he began in a nervous but carefully controlled voice, "if you want to know if there's anyone else in my life, or _anything_ else in my life, I swear by my life that there's nobody else but you. I know I was just a disillusioned Gear Master who had a crush on you when we first met, who thought you were the prettiest Gear Fighter to ever set foot in a Crush Gear arena, but so much time has passed that what I feel for you has developed into something more than just infatuation. It's… it's love. I… I love you, Lan Fang."

"You really prepared for this, didn't you?" she asked in an amused tone, her eyes sparkling with tears that were threatening to fall, before she snuggled beside him once more. She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. "I love you, too, Kyousuke Jin. Stay… stay with me."

-**x**-

A shiny, silver-colored sports car of the latest model pulled up the road just by the bench Kyousuke and Lan were sitting on. The Gear Master was looking up the star-decorated velvet sky thoughtfully – making a couple of wishes, perhaps – while the latter had fallen asleep beside him, her head still resting on his shoulder and a smile accenting her beautiful, serene features.

The owner of the car turned off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, tossing his set of keys up and down with his right hand absent-mindedly. His deep sapphire blue eyes were fixed on the black-haired young man sitting on the bench, and when he realized that the other did not notice his arrival, he called out, "Lovely night, isn't it?"

The voice tore Kyousuke away from his meditation, or whatever he was doing. He averted his eyes from the sky to the blonde… and then to the car that was parked behind the newcomer. He gaped in utter astonishment, totally unable to believe what he was seeing. "What's with the car?!"

Kuroudo grinned. "A reward. Dad was too happy that I made it to the Dean's List for two consecutive semesters. Plus he thought it was about time I get my own. I _was _going to ask you to come with me to get it and accompany me for a joyride, but well, you were busy." He glanced at his keys for a moment, then threw them with much precision towards his best friend, who managed to catch them without flinching from his position.

"What--?"

The flaxen-haired bachelor pulled down his cap before answering, turning sideways in indication that he was at the verge of leaving the premises. "To take her for a ride, of course. Don't tell me you were thinking of letting her _walk _towards wherever she'll be staying for the night?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow teasingly. He then tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Well anyway, if you need anything else, just drop me a line. _Ja_."

"But Kuroudo," Kyousuke objected as the other was leaving, "that's your _new car._"

"So?" He chuckled, then turned back to gaze at the black-haired young man. "Look, Kyousuke. This is just one of those few instances where I can be of help. Let me do so. You've always been the one to do me favors, now let _me_ do something for you. And besides, I trust you. If there's anyone I would leave my most prized possession with, it would be you. Hey, I think I _already_ left my most prized possession with you!"

_And besides, I trust you…_

"Thanks, Kuroudo. Really. This… this means so much to me." He glanced at his girlfriend, about to wake her up and invite her to go for a little tour around the city, but before he did so, he reverted his gaze to his blonde-haired best friend and smirked. "Now scram before she sees you."

-**x**-

The morning breeze was warm and humid, and despite the air-conditioning system of the Japan International Airport it could still be felt from within. Most of the people in the premises didn't seem to notice it, however; they were either too overjoyed to see their loved ones and friends once more, or engrossed with other issues words could not seem to express.

The young men stared at each other in silent recognition, brown eyes meeting black, all the while accepting the fact that they were now two changed individuals, two changed Gear Fighters. Wang Hu broke the eerie spell first by extending his hand for the other to shake, but the gesture irritated the former Tobita Club captain instead. Realizing that --- and the fact that Kouya could not possibly understand why he broke his promise and rejoined the Gear Fighting world just like that without giving away a thorough explanation --- he pulled back his hand and pretended that nothing happened.

"Where's Lan Fang?" Jirou's voice crashed in all of a sudden, interrupting the Chinese boy's train of thoughts. And perhaps everyone else's as well. The red bean bun lover then arched an eyebrow, suspicion lurking within the corners of his eyes. "Kyousuke's not here either. Are you guys hiding something?"

As Wang Hu, Ma Liang and Li Chun, the three other members of the Chinese Gear Fighting team Si Xing Hu Tuan, erupted into a laughing fit, a dark shadow retreated into the shadows, narrowed cerulean eyes flashing dangerously. She held her cellphone close to her and relayed in a rather suave tone, "Search the city. She couldn't have gone far."


	26. The Rendezvous of Rivals

**Author's Notes: **Gomen for the delay, minna-san. During the last few weeks of vacation my server went even wackier than usual, and so it was particularly difficult for me to even log in here. Well now, I won't blab too much and just let you read the next chapter in peace. =)

---

**Twenty-Five**

"Someone's following us."

Lan Fang cast her blonde-haired companion a vexed look, clutching a blue-wrapped package close to her chest. Though the other had considerably slowed down, she refused to do the same, knowing that if they were indeed being followed, her motion would be a dead giveaway. "Don't tell me we're busted _this_ early," she commented in reply, sighing lightly. She almost couldn't resist the urge to turn around and see for herself who was following them, if it weren't for the self-discipline she had developed through the years of rigorous martial arts training.

He shook his head, apparently knowing what she was thinking of. Rather, _who_ she was thinking of. "No, it's not Kyousuke. And even if it _is_ him, he won't be able to find out what we've gotten for him." He grinned teasingly. "And, well, if he finds out, then you'll just have to give him a birthday kiss to make up for the surprise he found out just a little too soon."

She pinked. "Let's go." She was quick to change the topic and to avoid any intimate issue regarding her and her boyfriend. Kisses were one of those issues she didn't want to talk about. "Isn't that the best thing to do when stalkers sprout from out of nowhere?"

Understanding the sudden switch, Kuroudo said nothing until they arrived at the mall's parking lot. He opened the door of the passenger seat of his new sports car and allowed the young woman to slide in. He waited until after he got himself inside and turn on the engine before speaking. "Well, these stalkers of yours are really up to something," he remarked in observation, glancing at a black-colored car which was parked behind them through the rear view mirror for a second. "They're following us even on the road. What desperation."

"_My_ stalkers? You've got to be kidding. You're the one who has a fan club."

"Oh, they can't be after me," Kuroudo told her with a soft smile as he brought his car out on the highway. "I've never had stalkers until you came and tagged along. As for my fan club, they're composed of nothing but drooling females; they wouldn't go _this_ far… well, unless they think you're my new girlfriend, or that I'm stealing my best friend's girl. Both of which are wrong. But those following us don't look like girls, do they?"

A few moments of silence passed; apparently, his statement about stealing his best friend's girl sounded wrong despite its technical and grammatical correctness. As he focused on the road instead, trying to figure out a way to escape their so-called stalkers, Lan took the opportunity to look at him intently. Something about him had always touched her --- his thoughtfulness and concern, perhaps --- but in a different way, in a way which made her feel confused. Was he doing it because her boyfriend's his best friend, or because he actually felt something for her?

Though she could sense his signals, she didn't want to assume or even guess, because she might be reading it all wrong. Kuroudo was a difficult person to 'read', after all; not only was he a man of few words, he was a man whose emotions were rarely displayed. With those facts, there was a very great chance that she was misinterpreting his signs, and that she had only been carried away by the special attention he was giving her.

Was it wrong to admire --- to some extent --- your boyfriend's best friend?

_That's exactly what's wrong_, Lan answered her unspoken inquiry, leaning back against the soft-cushioned passenger seat. She then looked away from him, before anything worse would enter and pollute her already-polluted thoughts, and sighed. _Because he's my boyfriend's best friend._

"They're still following us. Oh well. Looks like we'll have to take the hill route and get them lost," he announced calmly, before he cocked his head to the side slightly to give him a smile of assurance. "Don't worry. At worse, they're just obsessed fans of yours who want to have a few kisses fly their way, and perhaps have a few pictures of you signed. What could be so bad about that?"

Despite his seemingly confident tone, however, she could sense that he had a bad feeling about the situation.

-**x**-

"KUROUDO!"

Her shrill scream was more than enough to send him on a reflexive hit-the-brakes motion, but the movement was too abrupt that his car almost crashed into a tree at one side of the road. While she worked on catching her breath after the fated collision --- which, luckily for them, didn't take place --- he took the time to rub his ear before shutting off the engine. One thing he hated about girls was that they panic too soon, and when they panic, there's no stopping them from screaming at the top of their lungs.

When he stepped out of his car, he realized that he had found another reason to hate girls, for standing in the middle of the road beside a red-hued motorcycle was a young woman. The young woman they almost run over, had it not been for Lan's timely scream, for he was too busy checking if they were still being followed by the stalkers they had been trying to lose for nearly half an hour. What annoyed Kuroudo, however, was that she was standing there as if nothing had happened, leaning against her motorcycle in an overly comfortable way.

He was about to tell his companion, who had just stepped out of his vehicle, how aggravated he was at the development, when the blonde-haired young woman straightened up and called out in a clear, American accent, "Hello, Lan Fang. We meet again."

Lan's dark eyes narrowed significantly at that. "Well, well. If it isn't Phoebe Cechetti. What a pleasant surprise." She had only let out those words, however, when she felt her chest tighten in nervousness. Being followed by men in black clothes in the crowded streets of Tokyo was not a good sign; but to be met on a desolate hill route by the GFA Commissioner's daughter, who most probably came all the way from New York…? It was more than bad.

"Oh, please. Spare me the sarcasm. I don't have the time for that." She then held out her hand. "I've come to take you home, Lan Fang. Your father's waiting, and for a _long_ time, I might add. And if you won't come after I've asked you so nicely…" Her smile transformed into a roguish smirk. "… then I'll just have to take you by force. And trust me, you wouldn't like the pain."


	27. Battle of the Blondes

_Author's Notes: _Sorry for the delayed post, everyone. I've been quite busy the last few weeks. Anyway, I won't say anything more so you can go and read the chapter in peace. Review, please?

**Twenty-Six**

"Ming Wu's not my father. And I'm not going anywhere with you. You can count on that," Lan insisted, an angry light squinting through her dark eyes. She met Phoebe's gaze with one just as fierce and stubborn. She was about to get back into Kuroudo's car when she stopped and looked at her archenemy once more. "You know, I never expected you to switch careers so soon. It's more profitable to be a kidnapper now, eh?"

Phoebe looked amused. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Lan-_chan_. But I suppose it wouldn't be completely wrong to dub me with such a title, considering how _childish_ you're acting right now. Heck, you can even call me a _babysitter_ while you're at it."

The Chinese female gave her one last infuriated look before she slid back into the car; Kuroudo, taking the hint, got in as well. He gave her a skeptical look before starting the engine, however, as he noticed that there was just a little something wrong with the picture. Phoebe had warned about taking Lan away 'by force', but she was letting them get away just like that? She didn't even look like she had a weapon to scare them with, which made things even more suspicious.

"Just get us out of here," Lan ordered stiffly, understanding the look he was giving her, and he obeyed.

As the vehicle began to make its way back to the city, Phoebe took out her pistol and squinted as she aimed for the rear tires. "That's enough running," she whispered, and a heartbeat later, when she felt compelled to do so, she fired. The bullet tore a part of the left rear tire, sending the car skidding as it continued to tear through the hill route with much speed. She fired again, this time on the other tire, and the impact sent the car out of control.

There was a loud _screech_, and the car crashed right into a large sakura tree.

-**x**-

Kuroudo was thankful that the darkness released his hold on him almost immediately, just in time to fend off a group of armed men clad in black clothes who were trying to tie him and Lan Fang up. Mediterranean blue eyes narrowing significantly, he immediately ducked and grabbed his wooden sword from under the passenger seat. He had learned to fight even without his favorite weapon, but he knew it would be beneficial to at least have something to block their opponent's attacks, which could come in any way imaginable.

His companion was doing well, but even their combined efforts would not be enough to defeat all the other big, nasty kidnappers who had sprung from all over the place. They most probably hid themselves behind the gigantic cherry blossom trees that lined the road, and while that the two Gear Fighters knew now, the information was useless. There was only one way out of the mess, and even if it wouldn't work, at least it would give them enough time to think of something else to pull off.

"Cechetti!" he yelled, crouching low to hit one of his opponents from below. Once the said man dropped to the ground, reeling in pain, the half-French young man turned to address the approaching Phoebe, holding his sword in front of him in a horizontal position. Blue eyes meeting ones just as blue, he said, "I challenge you to a match."

She laughed. "You're not in the position to challenge anybody, Marume."

"I meant a martial arts match. You're a martial artist, aren't you? So let's settle it at that. No guns. Just pure skill. If I win, you let us go." He felt Lan's eyes boring on him, but he paid her skepticism no mind. He had heard quite a lot of things about his opponent, of course; not only the fact that she was David Cechetti's daughter by his first wife, or that her older brother had been killed in a recent terrorism activity at sea, but also that she was a street-wise hand-to-hand combatant and quite skilled at handling guns. But who cared about those facts? He certainly didn't.

"Hmm," she paused, a thoughtful expression displaying on her pallid, Western features. She then smiled. "And if I win, I take you both, and you come along without pulling off any of your fancy escape tricks. If you do, I won't be responsible for what I'll do." She tapped her pistol, which had been placed back in its holster. "You know, I like your attitude. Well, why don't we get started?"

Kuroudo nodded in acceptance. He was about to take his position in the middle of the road, the arena they had silently drawn for themselves, when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He turned around to find Lan staring at him with much concern. He only flashed her one of his classic 'no-worries' smiles. "You think of Plan B. Because I don't have one."

The Chinese girl forced a laugh. "I thought Kuroudo Marume would never accept defeat?"

_Accepting it and actually losing are two different things,_ he thought wryly, but didn't dare voice it out. Her skepticism was more than enough to affect his way of thinking, which wasn't a good sign. He gave her one last nod and went on his way. When he returned to his spot in their imaginary arena, he saw Phoebe waiting for him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He fell into his initial fighting stance, and so did she.

Phoebe was quick, and even that was an understatement. In no time, she took up a series of wild, unpredictable attacks, and it was only when she had actually managed to hit him when he realized what she was truly up to. She had aimed to disarm him --- and had successfully done so in less than fifteen seconds, give or take a few. Not only did his wooden sword fly out of his reach; it fell to the ground in two pieces.

"And now the odds are even." She smirked, and gestured that he attack her this time. "Bring it on."


	28. To Betray, Or To Die?

_Author's Notes: _Hello, minna! I'm alive. Finally, I've gotten a few days off school to relax and just catch up with whatever I've missed online. Anyway, here's another installment for this fic. Kuroudo fans, please don't kill me... just review! :p

**Twenty-Seven**

His battle with Phoebe was in such a blur that when she had managed to pin him to the ground after what seemed to be quite a short span of time, he couldn't believe or even remember how he had ended up in such a position. She was a good fighter, yes - but so was he. Reflexively, he tried to get back up on his feet, but as soon as she saw him attempt to do such a thing, she exerted even more energy into keeping him at bay, not holding back at digging her knee deeper into his chest. With such force against him, he felt as though he was about to explode in pain.

"Well, looks like you're at the losing end. Why don't you give up now and save me the trouble?" Her voice dripped with much sarcasm as she said those words, and when she received no reply, she pushed her knee against his torso even more, making him scream involuntarily. "Resistance will do you no good, Marume. Continue this, and I won't hesitate to put an end to your miserable existence. Give up now."

Kuroudo's mind spun, barely hearing her words of jest. He wasn't even aware of anything else, except for what was immediately in front of him. The pain that continuously fed on his body was apparently blocking his senses, hearing included. At his shot to clear his thoughts, only one question surfaced: _Where was Lan Fang?_ She was the one who Phoebe and those goons wanted to take back to Ming Wu. She was the one who was in trouble.

She was the one who he promised to protect.

Although he said nothing to his best friend about their little shopping trip, he silently promised Kyousuke that he would take care of her. He knew that if something bad would happen to her while they were together and while he was capable of doing something, he would never be able to forgive himself. And it wasn't only because she was his best friend's girlfriend; it was also because - as much as he tried to deny it, even to his own self - he loved her. That willing him to do what needed to be done, he gritted his teeth and replied, "Never!"

That one precious second was all he needed. He overpowered her at the time she least expected, throwing her away from him and him regaining his footing. She landed on the ground, unable to recover from the surprise attack immediately, and he looked on, panting. That move cost him so much of his energy, most of which had already been consumed by the pain she had inflicted on him. But there wasn't a moment to lose. He was well aware that in a few heartbeats, she would rise to meet his challenge, and that might just be his last stand. She still had the advantage.

Suddenly, he froze. And it wasn't because Phoebe had gotten up. He felt something come in contact with the side of his head, and then heard a soft yet distinguishable _click_. When he thought that was the last of the heart-stopping turn of events, a new voice flooded into his ears. Taunting. Sardonic. And above all, unmistakably _familiar_. Its owner asked, "Perhaps _I_ can make you change your mind?"

He didn't even have to look at him. "Takeshi."

"Leave this kid to me, Phoebe. You bring Lan Fang home; I've got her secured in my car. I'll meet you there in a while," the dark-haired young man instructed coolly, his deep brown eyes focused on the blonde Gear Fighter's already-still form. In no time, the girl he had addressed obeyed and left, and he let out a knowing smile. "I have an offer to make, Marume. Say yes and you'll live. Say no…" His smile turned cruel. "…and you get this bullet."

"I'll _never_ join you," Kuroudo told him fiercely. As much as he wanted to just make a run for it, he knew he couldn't, and that he'll end up wasting his life. He had been robbed of a lot of energy, and he was up against someone with a deadly weapon. But despite the fact that he practically had no other option left, he was determined to resist Takeshi's efforts to make him one of the bad guys. He'd rather die than betray the ideals of Gear Fighting. He'd rather die than betray his friends. He'd rather die than betray himself. "I'll never become a puppet for Ming Wu's evil plans. I'll never be like _you_."

Knowing that he had pronounced his death sentence by saying such words, he closed his cerulean eyes and inhaled deeply in preparation for what he was about to do. The Grim Reaper was knocking on his door and it would only be a matter of time before he would get caught. And he wasn't going to let himself get caught without even trying to keep his promise to his best friend, so he fought. He fought even though the odds were against him. He fought even if he barely had any strength to continue. He fought even though Takeshi had a gun, and he had nothing but his bare hands. He fought with all of his strength, and with all of his heart.

And that battle was Kuroudo Marume's last.

-**x**-

Kyousuke awoke.

He knew that he was alone in his house, but he could almost swear that he distinctively heard a gunshot. And after that apparent sound buzzed into his system, he felt himself grow cold. Something had gone terribly wrong. He didn't know what, but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head, suggesting that he go out of bed and check out what had happened.

And so he did. While he headed to the bathroom to splash his face with water, he tried to recall what had happened the day before. Lan had taken an earlier flight to Japan to be able to spend some time with him, and he picked her up from the airport; then they went out to eat and enjoy themselves. They went to the park to go stargazing, and there they talked about their plans in life, in and out of Gear Fighting. They even confessed their feelings for each other, though he didn't kiss her for some reason. Then she fell asleep and Kuroudo…

_Clang!_

The sound startled him, it having disrupted the stillness once more, and as soon as he recovered from the jolt of shock that surged through his body, he rushed back into his bedroom to look for what had fallen from its place --- wondering how it could've happened in the first place. And in no time, he found what he was looking for. On the floor, just beside his bed, was a picture frame, its glass covering already shattered into pieces.

And the photograph was of him and his best friend.


	29. The Gathering of the Clouds

**Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Kyousuke had to resist the urge to spare a glance at the driver's controls; he knew that Honoo was breaking speed limits, and he didn't even want to know how fast they were going, should the answer shock him and give him a heart attack. He had already so much to worry about, and the anxiety had already been torturing him for the past three hours.

The night before he had a blast with his Chinese girlfriend, but he had been awakened by a seemingly non-existent gunshot, and, to his dread, he found that the picture frame bearing the photograph of him and his best friend had been shattered to pieces. Then, not even half a day later, he had received a message from his colleagues – and it was _Code Garuda Phoenix._ It wasn't good.

Not good at all.

Quick to respond to the call, he set out to their secret base, just in time as Honoo dropped by to take him along for the ride. And as the trip lingered on, the feeling of dread that had gripped his heart had gone terribly worse. He had attempted to figure out what was going on, and had even asked his comrades, but they offered him no answers. Even Honoo, who was his senior and one of those Gear Fighters who had been attempting to figure out what their secret organization was all about and who was running it, had nothing to say to him, except that there had to be a problem. The CGIA had yet to call for an emergency meeting.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Honoo commented, adding a whistle afterwards to make it appear as though it was but a passing statement. Usually calm and composed, and very much the joker, it was chilling to see him sport such a demeanor.

The Gear genius didn't even bother to look at him. "Yeah, tell me about it."

-**x**-

"Jin!"

The base of the CGIA was, not surprisingly, underground, and the darkness made it difficult for the young man, even if he was with a trusted companion. Despite the fact that whoever ran the organization had enough money to spend on technology and facilities, it seemed to have been decided that the path to the headquarters remain to look like a cave. It was safer that way, and it made the area look less suspicious.

Upon hearing his name, Kyousuke looked straight ahead, towards the light where there apparently was a doorway, and upon seeing the owner of the voice, his ebony orbs flew wide open in shock. He had not expected that the first person to meet him at their headquarters was, of all people, his former rival, the chess prodigy Kishin Ohkawa. And he was even more surprised when he saw the three other members of the Mighty Gears in the premises: Eddy Kobayashi, Taki Hiroomi, and Satoru Todoroki.

The captain of the Mighty Gears smiled as he came up to him – and rather fondly, at that. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kyousuke extended his hand, and as Kishin shook it, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe I have." He then raised an eyebrow quizzically as he pulled his hand away. "You haven't been a Gear Fighting team for so long. What's going on here?"

"I was going to ask you that, too. Nobody seems to know, except that, well, it has to be something bad," Kishin replied, and the smile on his face had completely disappeared. There was a hard, serious look in his eyes now, one the Gear Master hadn't seen in a long time. He then stepped aside, motioning the newcomers to enter. "But that's not your pressing concern at the moment. Somebody needs you."

And at the far corner of the room, or hall, or whatever it was called, where familiar faces, mostly those Gear Fighters who had risen to greatness at his time, were gathered, Kyousuke saw the Si Xing Hu Tuan members, all huddled together, and, without mistake, a sobbing Lan Fang was in their midst. She looked distinctly pale, and even from where she was, he could see a band of red on her wrists. His heart wrenching painfully at the sight of her, he quickly made his way toward her, calling out her name as he did so. And she was quick to respond to his call; in no time, she was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

He felt himself grow even colder as he held her close and stroked her hair to calm her down. It was not like her at all to break down. She was emotional, yes, but in control. She would shed tears, but never in public. And yet…

"What happened." It was no question. He demanded an answer.

Wang Hu, Ma Liang and Li Chun looked at each other, hesitating. In between sobs, Lan Fang had managed to tell him what had transpired, and had consequently broken down afterwards, but could they bear to relate such dreadful news to the Gear Master? They weren't afraid to become the objects of his anger; what they feared was how Kyousuke would take in the developments. Everything had happened so fast, they weren't sure how the young man would even react.

"What happened, Kyousuke Jin, is that Ming Wu has declared war."

All eyes turned towards the owner of the heavily accented voice, and as soon as the speaker finished his declaration, the door to the headquarters was shut – locked, even. From the shadows of what seemed to be an inner office a familiar figure of a Gear Fighting champion stepped out, and as he did so, his blonde hair and green eyes now visible to the assembly, there was no mistaking who he was, and the fact that he was _The Boss_.

Murmurs broke out.

They couldn't believe who they were hearing.

They couldn't believe who they were seeing.

_Harry Gamble._

He regarded each one in the room with critical eyes that burned with determination and courage, and when he resumed speaking, silence fell once more. "We are what remains of the GFA," he began fiercely. "We are the last of the those who believe in the true essence of Gear Fighting, the last of those who see the rainbow upon which it has been founded. For the past years we have allowed Ming Wu to do whatever he wished. When our friends began to fall prey to his corrupt ways, we only closed our eyes and allowed it to pass. Yet enough is enough. Today, he crossed the line. Today, he extinguished someone's dream, someone's heart, someone's _life_."

His gaze fell on Kyousuke, his eyes shining with sorrow. "Today, he murdered Kuroudo Marume."

Silence.

"_Murdered?_" Mitsuki Ohmori, like everyone else, could not believe it.

Eddy forced a laugh, rising from his seat. "Harry, you've got to be kidding."

"I wish I were," the German replied gravely. "But Lan Fang witnessed the murder herself."

And noise filled the room as one conversation after the other erupted. None of them could believe the news, didn't want to believe the news. For the past years, they had heard stories about how Ming Wu had corrupted great Gear Fighters, as he had David Cechetti and Takeshi Manganji; they had heard stories about how Ming Wu had broken great Gear Fighters, as he had Kouya Marino and Carlos Williams; they had heard stories about how Ming Wu had driven great Gear Fighters into madness, as he had Kaoru Hanano and Gallen Connellheim. But never, never before had they heard stories about how Ming Wu had murdered great Gear Fighters.

Until now.

And they feared it was only going to be the beginning.

As the symphony of chaos sang on, a lone figure stood in the middle of the vast expanse, unmoving, in a trance. For what was left of the GFA might have lost an asset, a fighter, a comrade, a friend, but he suffered the greatest loss of them all…


	30. Tears of Anguished Hearts

**Twenty-Nine**

He gripped the doorknob with a quivering, sweat-laden hand, his dark-colored eyes fixed on the door that stood between the past that came back to haunt him and the future that was going to destroy him if not faced. Taking a deep breath, he twisted it and slowly pushed the large wooden structure open, allowing light to leak through the dark, abandoned room that had once been his room _and_ his office – back when he was known as the great Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin.

He took a step inside and stopped as soon as he did so, squinting to get a clearer view of what was inside. Years ago, he had no trouble going through the area as he loved the darkness, for it was his friend, his ally, and it didn't hurt his eyes. But now, he had been in the light far too long that he was already unfamiliar with the darkness that had once been a second home to him.

And it was time for him to return to the darkness.

He fumbled through the walls, searching for the switch that would turn on the lights, but found out to his dismay that the lighting system no longer worked. Left without a choice, he immersed himself in the dark cove and cautiously made his way around, using his sense of touch almost the entire way. Finally, he arrived in front of the object he had desired to come across, and by instinct, he pulled open the second to the topmost drawer of the filing cabinet.

He reached in, silently rummaging through whatever was inside the said drawer, and it didn't take long for him to take out two of his possessions – a medium-sized flashlight that fortunately still worked, and a metallic box that had almost the same size of a regular shoebox. He closed the drawer, put the box on top of the cabinet and took the flashlight, turning it on and directing the light towards the lock at the front end of the box. Then, with one hand grasping the flashlight, he worked on unlocking the box, hoping against hope that the metal lock didn't need to be applied with force, as the objects inside the contraption were of much value to him.

A _click_. It had successfully unlocked.

Slowly, he lifted the cover and peered into the box, the light emitted by the flashlight in his hand reflected back by the shiny surfaces of two, new-looking Gears. He first ran his fingers gingerly through the first machine's green-and-silver hull, closing his eyes as if savoring the wonderful memories brought about by his treasured _Dino Phalanx_; then, he opened his eyes, turning slowly to look at the more gallant-looking Gear that was placed beside it, a purple-hued machine that made a wave of sadness crash upon him.

_Shooting Phantom_.

"Kuroudo…" he whispered, his almost inaudible voice trailing off and joining the noise of the outside world, leaving him with only the darkness for company. He then felt hot, stinging tears streak from his eyes and down his cheeks, finally landing on the dusty concrete floor. However, he soon clamped his free hand into a fist, anger surging through him as he remembered the Gear Fighter who used to own the said Gear – the young man who was killed because of it.

Kuroudo Marume.

His _best friend_.

Slowly, he picked up _Shooting Phantom_ and held it against his chest, closing his eyes as he did so. "In your name, Kuroudo," Kyousuke vowed with a voice full of conviction and determination as the flashlight began to lose its power, the shade of oblivion taking over the light it emitted, "I will have revenge. They will pay for what they did… all of them will…"

-**x**-

It was quiet at the dining table.

Unusually quiet.

"It's been two days, Francine. _Two_ days. Where has your son gone off to this time?" Hideaki said tiredly before cocking his head to the side to look at their grandfather clock. It was already half past eight.

Francine couldn't avoid being sarcastic. "Oh. So Kuroudo's _my_ son now just because he missed dinner twice? Shouldn't he be yours? You gave him the car."

He glared at her but said nothing in reply.

"How could you be so insensitive?" she murmured, already losing her composure, and before she would ruin the rest of the meal she excused herself and left the table. And, like always, Hideaki made no attempt to stop her.

She was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Relieved that, finally, Kuroudo had decided to come home, she hurried to the door to usher her son in, not at all caring if her husband was being his difficult self again. The moment her fingers touched the doorknob, however, she suddenly and inexplicably grew cold, and the nagging feeling that had so strongly overcome her the morning before once again seeped into her system.

And as the door opened and she found herself looking at a police officer, the feeling grew much, much worse.

"Mrs. Marume?"

She couldn't speak for a moment, fear gripping her. In fact, the next thing she knew, Hideaki was already beside her, asking the policeman what he wanted of them.

"Sir, Madam," the officer began slowly, hesitantly, "we recovered a body this morning and we were hoping you could help us identify–"

"Body? What body?" Francine exclaimed half-hysterically, snapping out of her trance. Reflexively, she grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly.

The policeman's expression remained impassive, but there was a sympathetic gleam in his eyes – pity, so it seemed. "Come see," he invited, tilting his head to indicate the vehicle that was parked nearby, before he went on his way. As he did so, his two companions opened the back compartment and waited for the couple.

Hideaki started towards the vehicle, but Francine pulled him back. She was at the verge of breaking down. "It can't be our son…"

"Of course it's not."

She looked at him straight in the eye. "You're not sure."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "We won't be until we go there and see." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on," he urged, steering her towards the vehicle – and the truth it contained.

And that was the last thing Francine could clearly remember; everything else that followed was but a blur in her memory.

She stared at her son's tombstone, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying, still unable to believe what had happened.

And as raindrops started to fall, she could only wish it hadn't.


	31. Return to the Battlefield

**Thirty**

Kouya stood a considerable distance away from the crowd of Gear Fighting enthusiasts that gathered to mourn Kuroudo's death, for remaining with the lot made him feel very uncomfortable. And it wasn't because he no longer wanted to be associated with them. Rather, it was because he had denied his association with them, and in turn, so many lives to be lost, literally and figuratively.

He caught Wang Hu looking at him and he promptly turned away. His friend had been right to remain in the battlefield all along. And he had been a coward to stay away from the path that he should have continued on many years ago.

He clamped his hand into a fist, his resolve growing stronger by the moment. He had closed his eyes to the atrocities Ming Wu had brought as he seized the Gear Fighting Association with his claws, but to lose one of his dearest friends to old man's madness was the final straw. Sure, the news made it appear that Kuroudo had an unfortunate car accident – his car had gone out of control and had fallen off a cliff and into the river – but who were they kidding? He knew better than to believe the sugar-coated story that spread throughout their world like wildfire; all that had happened ever since his fallout was nothing but a Gear Fighting conspiracy.

"So what are you going to do now, Kouya?" a voice suddenly erupted from behind him. He quickly spun around and, once more, came face-to-face with the Gear God himself, Sean Firestone. His expression was serious, but a moment after he gave the youngster a soft smile. "By the way, did you find _Ark Cavalier _suitable for your use?"

"Yes," the Japanese Gear Fighter answered, then he met Sean's gaze with his serious chocolate-colored eyes and said, "I'm planning to use it for the World Cup Championships. If you don't mind."

Sean laughed lightly. "But you don't have a team," he pointed out good-naturedly.

"Actually, I've already joined one."

The American stared at him incredulously, surprised at how calm and nonchalant it was. It was almost as if Kuroudo's death didn't bother him even the slightest, and that he was going back to the Gear Fighting world simply because he was bored. "Really now. You know Kouya, to be honest, I'd given up on you. But it's good to know that you've finally decided to come back to the world that desperately needs you. What team did you join, if I may ask?"

The former Tobita Club captain smiled. "The Manganji Dream Team."

-**x**-

**THE 4th GEAR FIGHTING ASSOCIATION WORLD CUP CHAMPIONSHIPS**

**1-18 DECEMBER 2020**

**Stage I – Elimination**

**Standard Team Battle**

**Italy**

Block A – Si Xing Hu Tuan, Quo-Vadis, Native Spirits

Block B – Mighty Gears, Star Brad, Destruere

Block C – Tobita Club, Euro-Griffon, Mu Legends

Block D – Manganji Dream Team, Weiß ritters, Firipu Ichiban

**Stage II – Elimination**

**Tag Team Battle Royale**

**Philippines**

Block A – Tobita Club, Weiß ritters, Star Brad

Block B – Si Xing Hu Tuan, Euro Griffon, Native Spirits

Block C – Manganji Dream Team, Mighty Gears, Mu Legends

Block D – Destruere, Firipu Ichiban, Quo-Vadis

**Stage III – Quarter Finals**

**One on One**

**Brazil**

**Stage IV – Semi Finals**

**One on One**

**Brazil**

**Stage V – Finals**

**One on One**

**China**

"Ming Wu's a crafty one. He's made sure that the battle locations are all within his jurisdiction and part of the vast Gear Fighting underground he himself put together," Harry began in a grim tone as he handed the print-outs of the World Cup's itinerary to his companions. He then sat down and leaned back against his seat, observing the other's reactions intently.

Though he was looking at his copy of the print-out with narrowed eyes, Kishin wasn't bothered by the situation. "Does it matter? We're playing their game. The fans won't even realize we're not there to bring home the Cup but to bring the GFA down."

Ma Liang shook his head. "It's not just about the fans. It's also about the territory." He looked at the others worriedly. "Ming Wu has China as his belt, wrapped tight around his waist. There, he can do anything and everything he wants without getting into any sort of trouble. We'll never make it to the finals, even if we qualify by the rules. If he doesn't hunt us down in Brazil, he will when we get to China."

"What about the Philippines?" Harry asked as he straightened up. "Hazel?"

A teenage girl who sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor spoke up; she was Hazel Ramz, the captain of the Firipu Ichiban, one of the new teams to sweep the Gear Fighting arena by storm and their latest affiliate in the Asian region. She was rather soft-spoken for a girl who donned boyish clothes and who had her hair cropped short. "I'm not sure what to expect. But I have a gut feeling he's going to bring us down through the technicalities. I mean, our country's a group of islands, and there's no single place large enough to hold all the events. We'll probably be moving around a lot, and he'll have plenty of opportunities to remove us from the game – say, by forfeiture for being late, or something else of that sort."

"Of course. He'll stop at nothing to bring us down. He'll even twist the rules of the game just to win. Knowing this, we'll just have to bring him down first," Rudolf Steiner said, and everyone else nodded in agreement. As murmurs broke out among the captains, he took the time to put an arm around his brother Michael's shoulder and assure him that everything was going to be fine. Then, as if remembering something, he asked, "And Italy, Harry? The last time we were there it didn't seem like a GFA territory."

Harry managed to smile, even a little. "I'm not too worried about Italy. It's the first stage, so Ming Wu's not going to do anything funny that early. And I believe this is so because I can't think of any other reason why there has to be a second elimination round." This time, his gaze darkened. "While in Italy, he'll have to play by the rules to make a good first impression. But when we all move to the Philippines, he's going to start messing with us and ensure that most of the quarter finalists are those working for him, with the Manganji Dream Team at the top of the list."

"That's bad," Michael Steiner commented in a whisper, clearly anxious about the whole World Cup deal despite his older brother's attempts to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

"Very bad," Ma Liang seconded, pursing his lips together.


End file.
